Lost with Life
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: Link is a guard, busy dealing with the odd and strange people in the markets. He is one of many guards, but often at night, he gets a strange feeling as if he is missing something. Throughout the story, he will regain his memory of the life he once lived long ago. He will meet the strangest people, fight the deadliest beasts, and perhaps find what he was missing.
1. In the markets

The marketplace within the castle walls was full of hylians, gorons and zoras, a few humans were also in the mix. It was near chaos, sales everywhere. Everyone was buying up useless junk because it cost them very little rupees. It was a pickpocket's dream, which made it a guard's nightmare. Link was on guard duty, patrolling the marketplace with another guard. It was a sunny and hot day, so the chainmail armor and the helmet covering his head felt more than a little uncomfortable. The spear that was bigger than him was also a little inconvenient to be carrying around a crowded place. As they walked past people in the crowd, something caught his and the other guard's attention.

"GATHER AROUND!" Bellowed a loud voice.

The words came from a large goron who had gathered quite the crowed around his stall, much to the dismay of the other merchants. "UVANK AND MYSELF PRESENT THE FINEST TONICS AND POTIONS YOU'LL EVER FIND!" The goron shouted, loud enough to drowned out the sound of an explosion.

"WE HAVE SPRING WATER, FRESH FROM OUR VERY OWN MOUNTAINS! TWENTY RUPEES!" The goron announced as customers quickly began buying from a larger goron who Link guessed was Uvank.

When the crowed settled down, the goron had another announcement to make. "GROW YOUR LIMBS BACK! REKINDLE YOUR LOVE LIFE! OR GET RID OF THAT NASTY THING YOU CAUGHT FROM THAT ZORA YOU SLEPT WITH LAST NIGHT FOR ONLY ONE HUNDRED RUPEES!" The goron shouted loudly, making the guard next to Link put his hands to the sides of his helmet, where his ears would've been.

"Bloody hell! This massive burke is doing my ears in!" The angry 30 year old hylian guard told Link.

Link looked around the marketplace before turning to the guard next to him. "Those zoras don't look too pleased with what he said." he replied with a concerned look on his face.

"Not too pleased? They look pissed! Just like the other merchants! And my bloody ears!" The guard exclaimed.

Link just chuckled as he looked over to the merchant, who made a new announcement. "ROPE! BOMBS! OIL! WE'VE GOT ALL YOUR ADVENTURING AND BDSM NEEDS COVERED!" The goron announced which made the people around him gasp at the last part of his sentence.

Suddenly the other guard pushed passed the crowd with Link. "Come on, let's shut this idiot up before my head explodes with his voice!" He angrily said as he quickly found himself face to face with the goron that was speaking.

Link was the first one to say something. "Sir, you can't say that kind of stuff around here. There are kids nearby." He told him.

The goron then looked over to Uvank who made a couple of hand signals before turning to the two hylian guards in front of him and shouting the words, "I'M SORRY! I DID NOT REALIZE!"

The guard next to Link grew more and more annoyed as he shouted back, "Damn it! We're right in front of you! You don't need to shout! I will not be surprised if my bleedin' ears become waterfalls of blood by the time we're through today!" The annoyed guard yelled at him.

The goron looked back over to Uvank who then gave a few more hand signals before looking back at the guard and saying, "I'm deaf!"

The response was quieter than the goron's usual booming voice, but that didn't stop the guard from staying angry. "Well I don't need to be deafened from listening to all this rubbish! If you're going to be this loud, just set off some damn bombs why don't you?.. Actually, forget I said that. Just... don't speak of any strange sex thing while children are running around." The guard said to the Goron before turning around and moving through the crowd with link at his side.

"ALRIGHT!" The goron's voice boomed, making the guard cringe.

"I swear, that goron's voice should be used for torture! I know I couldn't stand that!" The guard said to Link.

"I don't think he's that bad. Sure his voice is loud but that's the only bad thing about him." Link replied.

"You're probably just feeling bad for him because the big git is deaf." The guard responded as he moved down to the quieter side of the marketplace.

"Don't you?" Link asked with a grin.

"That's his punishment for being a loudmouth, it's his family that I feel sorry for. Imagine having that lumbering idiot around to stay at your house, I bet his parents used rocks for earplugs when they were pretending to listen to him as a kid." The guard said as he grew more annoyed just thinking about being around that goron.

"Calm down Dylan, we can't even hear him from over here." Link stated with a smile, which quickly disappeared.

"AND NOW WE MOVE ON TO OUR SELECTION OF JELLYS!" The goron shouted over all of the noise in the marketplace.

"Oh, that is bloody it! I'm getting out of here before I have to listen to anymore of his spoken diarrhea! Bloody gobshite." Dylan the guard mumbled as he walked off down a street to get away from the goron. Link quickly followed him, not knowing where Dylan was heading.

They both patrolled the streets for hours, coming back to the marketplace when everything was quieter. The sky was turning a reddish orangery color as the sun began to set. There was only a few stalls left open, one selling red, green, blue and yellow herbs as well as one selling various masks. Link and Dylan rested their backs against a wall, and relaxed knowing their work was almost done for the day. Dylan looked over to Link and said, "I can't wait to get back home, I'd get drunk tonight but... got a special thing tonight."

Link looked back at Dylan with a smile. "Something to do with your wife?" He guessed.

"Yep, I plan on taking her away to my hometown I grew up in. It's near the mountain." Dylan told him.

"I think I remember going there when I was younger." Link told him.

"Really? Never told me that. Anyway, you're twenty now... What's up with you?" Dylan questioned him.

"What?" Link responded with a confused look on his face.

"You've could have had so many drunken girls on your nob by now, why aren't you getting with someone? Are you waiting for marriage?" Dylan asked him with genuine curiosity.

"I... I'm just not attracted to them." Link replied as he looked up to the sky.

Dylan just looked at him for a few seconds, before a look of realization spread across his face. "Oooooh, I see! Well, don't worry about it. My cousin prefers the guys too. Guess I shoulda known, you know, with your earring and all." Dylan said with a smile.

Link had a sudden shocked look on his face before saying "I-I didn't mean that! I just meant I'm just waiting for the right woman." He clarified.

"Oh, err, right!... Well... what kind of woman are you looking for?" Dylan replied, trying to avoid the topic of his cousin.

"I don't know... Someone different, cute type I guess." Link told him.

"Cute type eh? Well, might wanna get your ass out of here then, all the cute types here are taken by the rich old geezers." Dylan said to him.

Link looked up to the sky before saying, "I think our shift is over, we should check with the captain."

"Yeah, probably right." Dylan said as he started walking out of the market with Link.

After a few seconds of walking, Link just had to ask something. "What did you mean before? With your earring and all?" He asked, not knowing it'd be the topic of their conversation for what remained of the day.

After an hour, Link found himself in his place. His place was basically just two rooms, the walls were almost crumbling away and the floorboards were creaky and old, but it wasn't that bad. He had a wardrobe next to his bed, a chest at the foot of his bed which he used to keep some of his more valuable stuff in, and a single bedside table to the left of the bed which held a candelabra. Behind the bed was a window which gave him a perfect view of the darkening sky, part of the reason he got such a good view was that he was on the sixth floor of the building he lived in. In the other room, there wasn't much. It was where he washed himself and where his toilet was. Link sighed as he sat on his bed and began taking his armor off before getting dressed into a dark green shirt, which had the sleeves ripped off. He also put on some light brown trousers before grabbing his chainmail boots and putting them back on. He then grabbed his keys and closed the door behind him.

Hours passed, the sky couldn't get any darker. Link was now in the marketplace, sitting on a bench. There was no one around, it was so quiet. The only sound came from water in the nearby fountain. He spent a lot of time just looking up into the sky, admiring the moon and the stars. Link didn't know why, but he felt relaxed whenever it was night. However, he did feel slightly sad too at that moment just between day and night. A lot of people were afraid of the dark, but he wasn't. He felt safer and happier during the night than he did during the day, he didn't know why this was, but he didn't care. Link always took time to admire the night sky whenever he could, and whenever he did, he always felt happy. He thought of things as he looked up to the sky, like moving out of the castle walls and quitting as a guard. He thought of becoming an adventurer, he heard they lived well and could afford whatever they wanted. He thought and wished for many things, but eventually, he grew tired and left his spot to head back home.

It wasn't long before he found himself in his room and taking off his boots. He quickly flopped onto his bed and got under the sheets, closing his blue eyes and forcing himself to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, so I actually wrote this years ago with the intent to then make it into a longer story. I think the time has come to at least show this off to everyone else and actually start working on it again! This is my first Legend of Zelda story, so it might not be perfect. Also because it is old, I had to correct a load of stuff because I am a dyslexic duck. XD I wanna thank BigBossSonic and Zarfy for editing this, and also big thank you to ArkainSpawn who suggested the name! If you don't get the name yet, you will in later chapters! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Do you believe in fate?

The next day quickly came, and Link found himself out on the streets with Dylan. It was still early, and both of them were standing in front of their captain, along with ten other guards. The captain wore the same uniform as the guards in front of him, except for the helmet. His helmet covered his face for more protection. A lot of the guards said his face was horribly scarred and that's why he leaves it on. Some others say that he's actually a really muscular woman with a deep voice. No one really knew. Link and Dylan were as quiet as the others while the tall and muscular captain began to speak. "Right, glad you all made it. We need three men to volunteer to travel to Ordon Village tomorrow. There are people that need us down there now. Everyone who volunteers gets a bonus of two hundred rupees." He stated before a human guard shouted something from the back of the group.

"Why do they need us?" She inquired.

"There have been reports of some kind of unknown monster down there, those farmers down there don't know how to fight good so we have to show them how it's done!" The captain confidently answered.

To Link, the idea of traveling sounded like a great idea. He had spent most of his life in the castle walls so he wanted to see the rest of the world, even if they weren't going very far. "I volunteer." Link said, loud enough to be heard by the captain.

The captain smiled as he said, "I see one man in front of me with balls. Do we have any others?"

Just then two young human guards shouted out at the same time. "We will!" they both said with smiles on their young pale faces, that were partly hidden behind their helmets.

The captain then smirked, partly knowing that these people had no idea what they were getting themselves into. "You three, tomorrow I want you at the castle gates at sunrise! Now get back to your usual patrols." The captain said to them before walking off down the street.

The guards quickly dispersed, and Dylan just looked at Link without a word. Link just looked straight back at him. "What?" Link said to him.

"You bloody idiot." Dylan said as he walked off towards the marketplace.

Link quickly caught up with him. "What did I do?" he questioned him.

"You only just signed your own death warrant! Have you heard about that monster down at Ordon? Oh, wait, of course you haven't! If you did you'd know to stay away from it! But I guess you could just be a mentalist and I never knew it!" Dylan exclaimed as he looked worried.

"So... I guess this means the monster is bad?" Link replied with a small smile.

"Bad? I heard the thing has a hand the size of your body! It'll just swat you away like a fly!" Dylan told him, getting the attention of the people they walked passed.

"If it's hurting people, we need to get rid of it." Link calmly said.

"Err, I don't think you just heard me." Dylan sarcastically responded.

"I did, and I'm still heading to Ordon. I need the rupees anyway." Link replied, not about to change his mind on this.

"What for? What's worth throwing your life away and getting your bollocks handed to you by some demon?" Dylan questioned him.

"I want to move away from this place." Was Link's simple answer.

"So you're going to risk death just to move away from this place? And I thought I didn't like this place." Dylan said the last part a little quieter as he and link soon found themselves in the marketplace, and heard a familiar voice.

"ARMOR, SWORDS AND SHIELDS FOR ALL RACES! NOW FIFTY PERCENT OFF!" The goron announced.

Dylan let out an angry sigh before saying, "Sod this place, I'm patrolling the inn."

Link followed Dylan off into another street. Hours passed, the sky was now dark, and the two of them were now patrolling the now quiet marketplace. The two of them were sat on the bench Link sat on last night, they were both tired of walking. Dylan was now talking to Link about the last time he left the castle walls.

"And then, the bastard fired an arrow at my arse! Not just an arrow, but a flaming one! If I hadn't jumped, it would have ended very badly for my backside." Dylan told Link as he saw the younger man trying not to laugh.

"How many times have you been outside in the fields?" Link asked him.

"Too many times, I used to be a traveler, made a lot of money through it too! And then I met my wife and settled down with her. She didn't like it whenever something was trying to take my head off with a big sword." Dylan said before chuckling. "I was lucky to have met her, it was almost like we met by fate." he added.

"Do you believe in fate?" Link curiously asked him.

"I'm not sure, maybe I was just lucky to have met her." Dylan said before shrugging and standing up. Link stood up with him after realizing their shift was over. They both began walking off to finish their job for the day, that's when Dylan said something to Link. "In case you don't make it back, any last words?"

"Yeah, have a little confidence in me." Link replied with a friendly smile. Dylan's response was just a small laugh, and nothing more. Half an hour later, Link found himself back in his bed. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea why he was risking his life just to see the world a little. At that moment, he was certain it was the right choice, but now, he wasn't so certain. Link closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, he knew he'd need his rest.

Morning came, and Link was now outside the castle walls, standing with two other guards. They all had their spears with them, and wore the same armor. The two guards were both standing side by side, one slightly taller than the other. He noticed that besides the height, they looked very similar. "Are you both related?" he asked the two guards.

They both simply nodded in response, before the taller one to the left said, "I grew up with my brother in Ordon."

Then the slightly shorter one spoke up next. "My name is Fen." He happily said.

"Everyone calls me Nef." The taller of the two responded.

Link noticed they both sounded young, younger than him anyway, "What's Ordon like?" Link curiously inquired.

The shorter of the two quickly answered. "It's nice, quiet, not much there though. It's mostly just full of farmers and stupid goats."

Just then, the taller of the two laughed. "Still not gotten over those goats?" he asked his brother.

"It almost broke my butt bone! I couldn't sit down for a week." Fen replied with a frown on his face. Link smiled, and then quickly turned around when he heard someone approaching from behind. It was the captain, wearing the same uniform he was in yesterday. He had a quiver full of arrows on his back and a bow in his left hand, as well as a short sword hanging off his belt.

"Come on, let's go demon hunting." The captain said to his men before walking off.

The shortest of the two brothers looked between the taller one and Link before running over to the captain and saying, "Wait! Aren't we going to use horses to get to Ordon?"

The captain just looked over his shoulder and kept walking. "Don't be lazy, we can walk it in less than a few hours. Don't make me regret bringing you along." The captain said before walking off down the only path in sight.

Link and the other two quickly caught up to him and stayed close. Link hoped he wouldn't see any flaming arrows coming his way soon. They walked on, following the captain's orders. Everything was pretty quiet and the sun was high up in the sky, giving them good visibility. They moved on, until Fen felt an arrow rip through his left thigh, causing him to drop his spear and scream. The arrow was still in his thigh, he could see and feel the blood flowing out of his new wounds. Nef quickly knelt besides his brother as he looked all around himself. "Where did that come from!" he yelled.

The captain quickly looked over to the right, and saw two silhouettes of some creatures over the hills. They weren't human, and they weren't Hylian. He didn't care what they were, they messed with the wrong person. "Get behind something while I take these ones out!" the captain said as he reached back and took an arrow out of his quiver. Link helped Nef move Fen behind a dip in the landscape, which gave them just enough cover from the arrows that were being unleashed on them. The captain unleashed a single arrow, directed at the silhouette to the left. The silhouette dropped down to the ground, causing the captain to assume it was hit by his arrow. The second silhouette quickly disappeared as the thing ran away. "They may be back with reinforcements. We might not be able to hold them back while we've got an injured person with us." the captain said as he looked back to Fen.

Link looked over to the captain and asked, "What should we do?"

"We head back to the castle, it'll take two people to carry that man to safety. He needs that arrow out of his leg." the captain said as he pointed to Fen.

Suddenly, an idea came into Link's head, not a very smart one either. "I can still run to the village, if I run, I should get there soon." he said to the captain.

"And I get stuck dragging that young one back to the castle with his brother, fine. At least one of us will get there, just don't attempt an attack on the demon until I'm down there with you. Save some for me." the captain replied before handing Link a map to the area, he knew he'd need it.

"I will." Link said with a smile before quickly sprinting down the path he was on. After sprinting for only fifteen seconds, he heard a scream behind himself. He looked back to see the others still there, he guessed the captain must have pulled the arrow out of Fen's leg. Link then looked forward again, and started running. He ran until he was exhausted after almost a full hour of running, Ordon was further away than he thought. Eventually though, he found signs that he was heading in the right direction, and soon found the path heading into a wooded area. There was something strange about these woods, but he couldn't figure out why he felt so strange all of a sudden. As he walked deeper in, he passed by a hut that looked like it had been abandoned a long time ago. He wondered why there would be someone living away from the rest of the village. He walked passed the hut, ignoring it. He walked further down the path, and then soon found himself at a bridge, made of wood and rope. It looked fairly new, he guessed the village had to keep this bridge sturdy for all of the traders that come through here. He walked over the bridge, keeping his eyes forward. He didn't want to know how high he was. His feet soon reached solid ground again, and he began walking forward. He noticed that there was a little side path to the left, which he looked down.

Link suddenly found himself looking at a spring, a beautiful one too. There was a waterfall, which flowed down into a pool of water below, which created a smaller but wider waterfall, leaving a big pool of clear water below it. All the mist in the air created a small rainbow. For some reason, the sight of the spring gave him chills down his spine. It was strange, although he knew this place was beautiful, he didn't like it. He just got a bad feeling from it, so he didn't waste anymore time there. He walked down the other path that was meant to lead him straight into the village. Link then walked into a small area, with a big dead tree to his left. Something caught his attention about the tree, there was a house carved into it, and a worn out rope ladder leading up there. The house had a doorway and a window at the top, which led him to believe there was at least two floors to the house. There were also a few pumpkins growing near the tree. He wondered if anyone was really living up there. "Hello?" He said, loudly and clearly. He got no response. Link began walking away down the path when he got no response, until he heard something.

"Hehehe!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Now the fun really begins! I have a bunch of ideas for this story, hopefully you will all like what I have planned out. There will be action! Romance! Horror! Sadness! Happiness, and everything in between. Also there will be plenty of unexpected turns! Also I wanna thank you all for reading this far, and BigBossSonic for editing this! Also if you see any problems, just tell me and I will try my best to fix them as hastily as possible.**


	3. The house in the tree

Link quickly spun around with his spear in both hands, but saw nothing behind him. Then he looked up to a house carved into the tree, and was surprised to see something move away from the window at the top. He knew someone or something was in there now. He cautiously moved toward the tree, looking all around himself until he reached the base of the tree. He reached out and touched the rope ladder, it didn't seem safe. He bet that as soon as he stood on one of those wooden parts, it'd break under his feet. He didn't know if he should try climbing up, or wait for his captain. He knew it would be hard trying to take the spear up with him too, so he didn't try taking it with him at all. He placed his spear on the ground, and grabbed the rope ladder. He tried climbing up it, and like he expected, the first few wooden parts snapped. It didn't stop him from climbing though. He pulled himself up as every wooden step seemed to break every time his foot touched them. He only hoped that these ropes wouldn't snap, there was no telling how old they were. He climbed higher, until eventually he grabbed a ledge and pulled himself up. He then quickly stood up to face the door of the house, before slowly walking over to it. The strange thing was that he wasn't scared, just curious.

Link pushed open the door, and looked around the house. It was mostly empty, yet clean. It was like someone took care of this place. To his left, there was a ladder that led up to what appeared to be a platform with a bed on it. There was another ladder on that platform that led up to yet another platform which allowed anyone standing on it to look through the window Link had seen something in. On the floor Link was on, there was a stove on the wall in front of him as well as an archway in the wooden wall which led to another smaller room. The rooms had a few worn out rugs on the wooden floor that looked like they had been bleached from the light. Strangely, the room seemed familiar to him. He began to wonder if he was just trespassing into someone's home, or entering the lair of a demon. "Hello?" Link said before looking to his side, and ducking barely in time to dodge a pot that shattered on the wall behind him. He quickly stood up and looked around himself as he began to wonder who was still here.

"Good dodge!" A strange impish female voice echoed in the room. "Looks like you're not another village idiot then!"

Link noticed she sounded almost excited, he guessed she was having fun. "Who are you?" He asked as he looked up to the platforms, thinking she may be up there.

"Who are you?" She simply mimicked.

"I asked first." Link replied, keeping calm.

"You're in my house, so I ask the questions." The impish female voice replied, somehow managing to sound innocent and devious at the same time.

"My name is Link, and your name is..." He responded as he walked around the room and looked up to the highest platform, the one under the window.

"Hmmm, I don't think I want to tell you." The voice replied, sounding almost as if she was teasing Link.

"Why not?" Link asked her.

"Because I don't like the look of that big spear you left outside and I don't like you stupid people coming over to kill me over and over again. It get's tedious." The voice replied, sounding as if it just didn't care.

"So you're the demon?" Link questioned the voice that echoed around the room.

"Steal a few things to survive and they call you a monster for looking different and having powers, I'd like to see those idiots deal with something that actually wants to hurt them. That'd be a good show!" The voice excitedly responded.

"You haven't hurt the villagers?" Link asked her curiously.

"Oh, those fools just run away from me every time they see me. I'm a little offended at that, have you seen them? They're ugly. Not all humans and Hylians are ugly, but those ones have just been beaten with an ugly tree, not just a stick." The strange voice said jokingly.

Link couldn't help but chuckle. Strangely, he didn't feel threatened at all. "What happened to the people hired to kill you?" He inquired.

"Some got scared and others, I just had to give them a show they wouldn't forget! Eee hee hee! I gave them a few broken bones too! So, what shall I do with you?" she said, her voice now sounding more devious than before.

For some reason, Link felt like he should trust this voice, he didn't know why but he trusted his instincts. Most of the time, he trusted his instincts. Most of the time, his instincts were right, but not always. "I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you." Link stated, before waiting a few seconds for a reply.

"I'm sure you'd love to help me into a nice cozy trap." Was the sarcastic response from the demon.

"My captain is coming down here to hunt you down, I'm just trying to help you." Link sincerely responded.

"Why would you just trust me? Hmmmm?" The voice said back to him.

"I don't know, I'm just trusting my instincts." Link told her before waiting a few seconds. "Are you still there?" He asked, but got no response. When he got no response, he decided to walk into the other room, through the archway. There was nearly nothing in this room, except for some ladders that led down into a basement. He looked down into the basement, but saw nothing but the pitch black darkness. He didn't feel like going down into the basement using that old ladder, he learned his lesson from the first ladder he climbed up to get into this place. There wasn't much left to do in this place, so he left.

An hour passed, and Link was now in Ordon Village, talking to everyone there. From what he could piece together from them, the demon steals from the villagers, mostly food. He also found out that the demon was actually smaller than he was. Apparently, it had a white and black body, with glowing green parts and flowing fiery hair. From people's description of it, the demon sounded like it looked female too. It wasn't hard for him to imagine, already he had the image of her in his head. He also noticed something about a few of the villagers, the demon wasn't kidding, it looked like the ugly tree had fallen on those unfortunate people. From these people's stories of this female demon, he realized that she was telling the truth when she said she never hurt them, they were all just spooked when they saw her. There was really no reason for them to think she's evil, apart from the fact that she steals. He guessed that they just didn't take into consideration that she needed eat to survive.  
He couldn't stop thinking about that demon, he began to think of her more as a victim than a monster. He felt sorry for her. Link spent all day talking to the villagers, telling them that there would be more guards soon, but no other guards came that day, and the sun was going down. The villagers began to get worried, they thought because Link had gone up into her home, she may now be angry. Link told them that he would get rid of her, but he didn't say how. The villagers just assumed that he was going to kill her, so they cheered him on, and waited til the sun went down. The villagers quickly went back into their homes and locked their doors, while Link headed back up to that house. He walked up the only path there and quickly reached his destination, but something was different. The remains of the ladder were gone, there was no easy way to get up there now.

As Link stood there and began to think of ways to get up there, he soon found his line of sight quickly blocked by a face right in front of his. A black and white face that had yellow and red eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now things get really interesting! Thank you all for reading, and thank you to BigBossSonic for editing this for me! :) If you have any suggestions, just send them my way. I have a plan as to where this story is going to lead, but I am open to some suggestions as to what could happen along the way.**


	4. The celebration

Link let out a brief yell as he quickly stumbled back, but when he saw what startled him, he felt embarrassed. He saw a sort of floating imp, clearly female, and wearing nothing but a large smile on her face. She did however appear to have some sort of stone ring around her hair, holding it in a pony tail. "You're what's scaring everyone?! I thought you would be...well, scary."

The imp let out a small giggle. "For a moment, I thought you were going to have a heart attack! You handled seeing me better than anyone else has so far. Hmm..." The imp slowly floated around Link in a full three-sixty, examining him.

"With the way everyone talked about you, I was expecting something a little bigger." Link did feel a little uncomfortable with her floating around him like that. He kept his eyes locked onto her the entire time, looking over one shoulder, and then quickly whipping his head to look over the other shoulder. Even though he felt like she wasn't that dangerous, he didn't feel like it was wise to completely drop his guard.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it not the size that counts?" She said to him as she floated around to face him once more. She thought this guy was kind of handsome, much better looking than the villagers that kept on pestering her.

Link didn't feel threatened by this imp in the slightest, although he guessed that he should be cautious seeing as he had never seen anything like her before in his life. "Only my friends, when they're trying to make themselves feel better." He replied with a smile. The imp giggled in response, but soon after, she quickly vanished into seemingly nowhere. It was then Link heard a familiar voice.

"Right, now the dead weight is back home, let's go kill ourselves a demon!" The captain happily said with a spear in his hands.

Link didn't feel like killing that imp. After listening and talking to her, it sounded as if she was just trying to survive, while the villagers were overreacting. He wouldn't feel right about killing someone who was just trying to live their life. That is why he then said something that was quite risky. "Err, the demon is already dead. I killed her." He lied, hoping that the imp stayed out of sight for now.

"Phahahaha! You're joking...right?" The captain asked Link. The captain highly doubted that just one soldier managed to vanquish a demon with such a reputation for standing up to anything anyone can throw at it.

The guard simply shook his head. "I'm not joking at all. I killed it, but, it kind of vanished when it died." Link told the captain. He knew he was taking a big risk, standing up for this strange creature, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. What else was he supposed to do? Just hunt her down for being different? He could be wrong, but it sounded like her only crimes were being different, and defending herself.

"That's rather convenient..." The captain said as he stared right into Link's eyes. "And not a scratch on you..."

Link stared right back into the captain's eyes. "Take a look around if you don't believe me. It is no longer here." He firmly said.

The captain then proceeded to check the entire area, walking around quietly. After a few minutes, it became clear that there was nothing here, or whatever was here was quite good at hiding. "Hmm, right, I guess our job here is done." The captain mumbled, not happy that he came all the way out here for pretty much nothing. "We better go tell the villagers that their demon problem is over." The captain said as he walked on ahead of Link.

Link took a moment to look back up to that home in the tree, almost expecting to see her up there, but she was nowhere to be seen. He hoped that she heard him, and that she stays out of sight from now on. He followed his captain, informing them that the demon was dead. The captain made sure to let everyone know that Link was the one who said he had killed her. The villagers cheered and thanked him. Link couldn't help but feel a little sad that they would celebrate her death as if it was the greatest thing that ever happened to them. He put on a smile, knowing that he may have just saved that imp's life by lying to his captain. The villagers had a massive feast to celebrate. They brought out wooden chairs and tables and lit up nearly the whole village with torches, lanterns and candles. As Link sat down, another villager sat next to him. It was a blond haired woman with blue eyes. She looked to be somewhere in her mind twenties, wearing a simple off-white dress.

"Is it true you're the one who killed that monster?" She asked him, almost sounding sad.

"Yeah, I am." Link replied, having to go along with this.

"Couldn't you have found another way to get rid of it? Maybe talk to it?" She asked him as someone else sat down next to the woman, a younger man with brown hair, and bright green eyes.

"Speak to it?! Hah! Monsters don't understand peace! You can't make it go away by asking it! The guard had the right idea! Just stick a spear into it's heart and force it to go away!" The younger man said with a big smile on his face, before a pebble hit the back of his head. "Ow!" He quickly looked behind himself, looking around.

"What's wrong?" The blond woman asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Someone just threw a rock at my head." The brown haired man told her.

"That's what you get when you're heartless." She simply replied to him with an unamused look on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Wow, and you call me heartless." The brown haired man responded as he rubbed the back of his sore head.

Link was glad at least someone here didn't want the imp killing off. He also couldn't help but wonder who threw that pebble. "I wanted to solve the problem peacefully, but I couldn't." He told her.

The blond haired woman didn't say anything more. She just sighed, and continued to eat, whilst the brown haired man began talking again.

"I knew the guards would sort it out!" He happily said with a smile on his face, before the captain then jumped into the conversation.

"We could use a few more smart lads that know how to handle themselves. Why don't you sign up?" The captain asked the brown haired man.

"Huh? You think I could be a guard?" The young asked the captain.

"Of course. We will train you up, give you your gear, and if you're really good, you'll rise through the ranks and get paid to stand around and look good." The captain said with a chuckle.

Link couldn't help but notice how easy the captain made it sound. The captain never did waste an opportunity to bring in new recruits. He then looked back to the blond woman as the other guys talked to each other. He had a few questions for her. "You know that house the imp was living in? Who does it belong to?" He asked, curious about that home in the tree. He got such a strange feeling from it.

"Oh, it was abandoned a long time ago. People say the man who saved all of hyrule used to live there." She told the guard, before she was rudely interrupted by the brown haired man.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that's just some fairy tale." The young man mockingly said.

"Is not! It's true! My relatives knew him! He was real!" She quickly argued. "Haven't you ever picked up a history book?!"

"The only thing a book is useful for is starting a fire!" The brown haired man cheerfully retorted.

Link sighed, staying out of the argument as the two of them yelled at each other back and forth. After having something to eat and drink, he was welcomed over to a newly built tavern. It was built as a resting place for travellers, but tonight, it was going to be a resting place for the two guards. Link walked into his room for the night. It was a simple room, with wood floors and walls. There was a small dresser drawer next to a small single bed. In the corner of the room, there was a small wooden ovel shaped wash basin. On the nearby drawer, there was a lantern which lit up the whole room. It provided most of the light in the room, along with the single nearby window. It had been a long day for Link, so he sat down, and began taking off his armor. It felt good to get all that heavy gear off himself. He pulled off almost every shred of clothing except for his trousers and boots. He let out a small yawn as he walked over towards the window, and looked up to the moon. He wondered if that strange imp was alright.

"Psst."

Link immediately spun around, only to see the strange imp woman in front of him. "You? How did you manage to get in here?" He whispered, not wanting anyone to think he was in here with anyone.

"I hid in your shadow." She casually replied as she floated in mid air, crossing her legs. "Did you see how happy everyone was when they thought you killed me?"

"Yeah, I did. By the way, I noticed rocks being thrown at certain people from seemingly nowhere." Link said to her with a curious look on his face. If it was her throwing those rocks, then he was very lucky that no one spotted her.

"I wasn't just about to let them enjoy my death, even if I didn't really die. Oh, that reminds me...why? Why stick your neck out for me?" She questioned him, wondering if he wanted something in return. In her experience, no one was nice without having some kind of ulterior motive.

"It just wasn't right... I like to think I do the right thing most of the time, and trying to hurt you, that just didn't seem right." He told her.

"You do realize that I can't go back to that place in case they see me, right? If they see me, they will try killing both of us." She was very thankful that he spared her a fight, but now, she was homeless. She brought her fingers up to her chin, stroking it with half lidded eyes as if she were thinking. "Do you have a home?" She asked the hylian.

Link wondered what the imp was planning, but he answered truthfully anyway. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

A wide smirk spread across her face, exposing her teeth, and a noticeably sharp fang. "Cause you just got yourself a new roommate!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Midnaaaaa! Yeah! Now here come the really fun parts of the story! XD Not saying the rest of it wasn't fun but...well, every chapter needs more Midna! Thank you again to BigBossSonic for editing this once again! And thank you readers for reading!**


	5. Roommate

Link didn't know what to say for a moment. How was he going to keep her existence a secret? "Err, I don't know if that's a good idea. Where I live, there's quite a lot of guards." He told her.

"That's fine, I don't mind sticking to your shadow for a bit." She casually told him as she then looked to her nails, before then looking to his body. "Put on a shirt!" She told him with a bit of a smirk. She wasn't overly offended at seeing his body, but it did make her feel a bit odd. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing his bare skin. She tossed him his shirt, which he then quickly caught.

Link's eyes widened as she tossed him the shirt. "Will you keep your voice down? We don't want the others hearing us." He quickly replied, as he began to put his shirt back on.

"Even if they heard us, they're not smart enough to put two and two together." Was her nonchalant response. She believed the vast majority of these villagers were dumber than an inbred dog.

Link sighed as he sat down on his bed, looking up at her. Seeing her up close like this was quite fascinating. He wondered what those glowing marks on her body meant, and why her body appeared to be two different colors. "I don't think we were properly introduced. My name is Link, what's yours?" He asked her.

Normally, she wouldn't give out her name at all. However, seeing as it looked like they were going to be spending a lot of time together, she guessed it was best to tell him. "Midna."

As soon as Link heard that name, he felt something. He felt almost sad. He couldn't explain why, after all, he knew no one else by that name. "Midna?" He repeated with a smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you. Just promise me you will stay out of sight."

Midna sighed before replying. "Fine. So, where are you sleeping?" She asked.

Link soon looked rather annoyed, guessing that she was after the bed. "In bed of course, where are you sleeping?" He replied.

"In bed, of course." She put extra emphasis on those last two words. "And not with you!"

Link quite liked sleeping in bed, and after sticking his neck out for her, he felt like he earned a rest in bed. "I risked my life for you. Can't you just share the bed with me?" He asked.

"And I lost my home because of you and those villagers. I wouldn't even be moving if it wasn't for you and your friend!" She defensively replied, thinking that she deserved a break for once in her life.

"And I am going to share my home with you!" Link quickly retorted as he then lay down on the bed. "You can either get in bed with me, or you can sleep on the floor."

Midna frowned, before a smirk came to her face. "I have a better idea." He fiery hair suddenly morphed into a big hand, and pushed the hylian right out of the bed along with the bed sheets. She then plopped herself onto the bed, and rested her head on the pillow. "How about I take the bed, and you keep the sheets? Deal? Deal!" She quickly replied with a giggling, deciding for him.

Link grunted as he hit the wooden floor with the sheets still around him. He then got up, and quickly shot back up into bed with her, only to push her out, and try take over control of the bed. This obviously didn't go down so well with Midna, who then proceeded to almost throw him out of the window.

 **10 hours later...**

"My...bed..." Midna yawned so tiredly as she used her strange magical hair to try and push Link out of the bed. However, she was only nudging him at this point.

"No...mine..." Link whispered, his eyes half lidded. He was so close to just falling asleep. Neither one of them had gotten any sleep because they were both fighting over who should have the bed. Slowly, Link fell asleep, passing out on the bed. Midna then fell asleep on top of him, both of them just totally exhausted. Unfortunately for them both, their sleep was quickly interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Link! Get your lazy ass up! We're heading back to castle town!" The captain yelled through the door.

Both Midna and Link groaned, looking towards the door. Link sighed as he looked back to the door. "I'm coming!" He yelled as he now looked at the imp, who was on top of him, looking down to him. "Err..." For a moment, they both looked into each other's eyes. It was strange. He felt something when he looked into them. It was then that he noticed that she was pretty cute.

Midna looked down to him, and like Link, she felt something too. She couldn't help but think that this hylian was quite handsome. When that thought entered her mind, a faint blush spread across her cheeks, and she wasn't the only one blushing. She could see the hylian's cheeks turning red too. To avoid an awkward conversation, she quickly hid in Link's shadow.

Link wasn't sure what to say, so he just quietly began putting on his armor once more. He sat up, wearing his armor once again. He put on his helmet, and grabbed his spear, heading out to meet his captain. The trip back to castle town was mostly quiet. The captain didn't seem to speak to Link all that much, which made the whole trip all the more boring. Link was struggling to stay awake, but after a while of travelling on foot, they finally reached castle town. As soon as Link walked in, he looked back to his captain. "Can't we bring horses next time?" He asked.

The captain just chuckled. "For a demon killing machine, you are awfully whiny. If you can afford a horse, you're more than welcome to bring one with you next time we head out." The captain replied, preferring long walks anyway. "Right, let's go collect our two hundred rupee bonus."

Link had almost forgotten about the bonus for getting rid of Midna. Two hundred rupees, and they were all his. Straight away, he knew what he was buying.

 **Some time later...**

"Bloody hell!" Link's friend said as he lowered the bed onto the floor, with Link's help. Dylan, the guard, took his helmet off for a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow. Dylan had light brown hair, cut short with a clean shaven face. His eyes were also hazel in color. "What do you need two beds for anyway?"

"Oh, err, just in case a friend wants to come around." Link quickly lied. He had to lie, he couldn't exactly just tell his friend that he befriended the very person he was supposed to kill.

"Meet someone from out of town did you?" He asked with a smirk, guessing Link had met someone he liked.

"Something like that." Link responded, before then quickly changing the subject. "How's your wife doing?"

"Ahh, she's a little grouchy." Dylan honestly told him. "It's that hellish time of the month again. Probably didn't help that I called one of her relatives an old cow. I better get going before she starts accusing me of fucking about. I'll talk to you later Link." He then put his helmet back on, and walked towards the door.

"Talk to you later Dylan." Link replied as he closed the door behind him. As soon as he turned around, he saw Midna floating right in front of him. "GAH! Can you warn me before suddenly appearing right behind me?"

Midna giggled a little. "I could, but where would the fun be in that?" She casually said. She then floated over to her new bed, and sat down on it.

Link was just glad that he wouldn't have to worry about being pushed out of his own bed anymore. Now that they were alone, and no one could hear them, he decided to ask his new roommate a few questions. "So, Midna. Do you have a family?"

Midna simply shook her head. She never knew her family, not her real one anyway. She didn't even know what she was. Everyone just called her a freak, or monster. She hated it when people called her such things. She had emotions and feelings just like any other person. "Why do you want to know?" She questioned him.

"Seeing as we're going to be living together, I just thought that we should get to know each other." Link didn't mind talking about himself. He thought he was a pretty normal guy after all.

"Hmm, let's talk about something different then." Midna replied with a growing smirk.

"Like what?" Link asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

Midna had only one question on her mind right now. "Are you gay?" She asked.

Link's eyes widened before a frustrated expression spread across his face. "Why does everyone assume that?!" He sharply asked.

"Might have something to do with that earring." The imp replied with a small giggle.

Link was beginning to regret getting his ear pierced. "I'm not." He very firmly said to her.

"Riiiiiight." Midna believed him, but she couldn't help but toy with him a little.

"What about you? Are you interested in any one?" Link quickly responded, trying to turn the conversation back around onto her.

"Me?! Ha!" She replied with a gleeful grin, before putting on a straight face. "No." Was her deadpan reply.

"So, you've never had a crush on anyone?" Link asked, curiosity filling his voice.

Midna crossed her arms and legs. "Have you seen those villagers? Do you really think I would have a crush on any of them?! Ugh! I would rather date a tree stump!"

"Would bring a new meaning to the phrase _morning wood._ " Link thought aloud.

The imp let out a giggle as she then floated off the bed. It was then that she noticed something, she was hungry enough to devour a cow. It had been a while since she ate. She was used to not eating for a while, but now she had a hylian as a roommate, she guessed she could just send him out to get her some food, like a servant. She smirked at the thought of making him her servant. "Got anything to eat?" She bluntly asked him.

"Err, no. But we could go get something from the market." Link suggested.

"Let's go!" She almost immediately replied. Her mouth was watering at the thought of fresh food that she doesn't have to steal for once.

Link sighed, only now just thinking about how much it was going to cost to feed the two of them from now on. Without another word, Midna slipped back into Link's shadow, and he headed out to go get them something to eat. He hoped no one would somehow notice her while he was out in the markets.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you once again to BigBossSonic for dealing with my terrible spelling. XD These chapters are seriously fun to write. Makes me remember why I loved Twilight Princess so much. Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	6. A chest full of toys

Midna let out a happy sigh as she lay back in her bed, her belly having been filled with food. She could already tell that she was going to love it here. She got underneath the covers of her nice new bed, and closed her eyes. She could hear Link nearby, getting ready for bed too. It didn't take long for Midna to fall asleep.

Link lay in bed. For some reason, he felt strange. Usually, during that moment where day and night meet, he felt somewhat down, and sad. But not tonight. Tonight, he felt as if a big weight had been lifted off his heart. It was a feeling he couldn't quite explain. He just felt happy, even after getting next to no sleep, lugging around a bed and traveling across a dangerous field. "Goodnight Midna," he said, but he got no reply. He looked over to her only to see that she was already asleep. He had to admit, she looked quite cute. That thing that she could do with her hair was quite intimidating, but still, it was hard to believe that so many people wanted her dead. He was glad he got her out of the village before any real harm could come to her. Link closed his eyes, and quickly, he fell into a deep, well deserved sleep. However, his sleep was not entirely peaceful.

In his dream, he was surrounded by lizard-like men. In their hands, they held swords, shields, even bows. They were lizalfos, highly hostile creatures. Link held a sword in some hand, and a shield in the other. He was wearing an outfit he had never seen before, some kind of green tunic with chainmail underneath it. "We're surrounded!" Link yelled out to someone he couldn't see. A lizalfos quickly unleashed an arrow his way. Almost immediately, Link brought up his shield, which the arrow then hit. The arrow bounced off as the wooden shaft of it splintered. Another lizalfos lept right towards him, jumping into the air, preparing to bring his sword right down onto Link's head. Link quickly rolled underneath the jumping lizalfos. When the lizalfos landed, he then felt the cold metal of Link's sword slashing right through his back. The lizalfos dropped to the ground, in his belly, letting out a strange screech.

Link was glad that he managed to take one down without so much trouble, but he was still surrounded. There was so many of them. How was he going to kill them all? Another one tried slashing at him, while another tried to get him from behind. He blocked the sword strike with his shield, and then immediately slammed his shield right into the lizard man's face, making him stumble a bit. Link then dropped both his sword and his shield, and spun around to face the lizard man who was right behind him. He turned around just in time to see the lizard man thrusting his sword forwards. Link quickly grabbed the lizard man's arm, using his own momentum against him, he made the lizard man stab his own friend right in the stomach. He then threw his elbow right into the lizard man's face, knocking him back enough so he could pick up his sword again. Link leapt onto the lizard man he just elbowed, knocking him down to the ground. He plunged his sword right through the lizard man's neck, blood flowing from the brand new fatal wound he had just made. However, as soon as he pulled his blade free from the flesh of the lizard man, an arrow suddenly found itself embedded half way through Link's forearm. The pain was so intense, it actually woke Link up.

Link shot up out of bed, and looked straight down to his forearm. Fortunately for him, there was no arrow there. It was strange, he never had a dream like that. It felt so real, as if he was actually fighting them. He looked over to Midna, hearing her making some faint sounds. It looked as if she was having a dream too. He was still thinking about his dream. He hoped that he wouldn't have more dreams like that any time soon. Suddenly, Midna sat up, and groaned. "Are you alright?" Link asked her.

Midna looked back over to Link. "What are you still doing up?" she groggily asked.

"Probably the same reason you're up... Did you have a bad dream?" From the sounds of it, the imp was dreaming shortly before she awoke.

Midna nodded as she let out a little yawn. She had dreams before, but not like that. Her dreams were usually a little wilder, but the dream she just had, it felt way too realistic for her liking. There wasn't much she could do about it now except go back to sleep. She just turned onto her side, and tried to get some sleep. She didn't particularly feel like talking about her dream either. Slowly, she managed to fall back asleep. Link had a much tougher time getting to sleep, but eventually, he too fell asleep.

The next day...

Link was out patrolling the streets once more with Dylan. Midna hid herself inside Link's shadow. It was safer for her this way. So far, it seemed like just a normal day.

"So, how the bloody hell did you manage to kill a demon on your own and not get a scratch on you?" Dylan casually asked as they walked down a crowded street.

"I'm just that good," Link cheekily replied, guessing it couldn't hurt to play the part of the hero for once.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side. Oh, that reminds me, I heard some of the lads are getting together and clearing out some bridge so it's safe for travellers. Thought I would tell you, you know, because apparently you have some sort of weird death wish," Dylan said to him.

"How many rupees are on offer?" Link almost immediately asked. His strange nightmare of him being surrounded in battle did not dissuade him from taking the job. He could always use more rupees.

Dylan was almost convinced Link had some sort of death wish. Why chance death two times in a row? He felt like Link was pushing his luck. "You're a nutter, you are! Are you seriously thinking of putting your arse on the line for rupees again?"

"Signing up as a guard is doing pretty much that, isn't it?" Link replied.

"Pah! The biggest danger we face as guards are loud gorons trying to sell their creepy sex stuff in the markets. What you're doing is going out there and looking for trouble. Ahh, seeing as I probably can't change your mind, I hear the pay is good. Think it was something like, one-hundred?" he said almost as if he were questioning his memory. He wasn't entirely sure if it was one-hundred rupees, or something close to that. "You should ask the captain about the job. I hear it's going to be carried out by the princesses knights! But they need volunteers."

Link's thoughts then turned to promotion. No doubt that the story of him slaying a demon had gotten some people's attention. He hoped that by taking on more jobs like that, he may rise through the ranks. "I will ask as soon as our shift has finished," Link replied as they soon heard a familiar voice.

"ROPE, OIL! EVEN JELLY FOR THOSE SPECIAL OCCASIONS!"

Dylan looked as if he was about to explode. "GAAAAH! That massive burke is at it again!" He did not want to deal with this goron again. Once was enough for a lifetime.

Eventually, after finishing his shift and talking to the captain, Link walked into his home once more. Almost before he could even shut the door, Midna quickly flew out of his shadow. She let out a yawn as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Staying in your shadow is soooooooo boring," she said to the hylian. She knew sticking to his shadow was for both of their safety, but she wasn't sure if she could keep doing it.

"Would you prefer to stay inside this small place all day instead?" Link asked her.

"No," she replied with a little huff, crossing her arms. "But I don't want to just do nothing in your shadow either! I want to do something fun!"

"Something fun, huh?" Link thought to himself for a moment, before then getting an idea. "Then let's go do something fun," he said as he walked over to the chest near his bed. He pulled something out, keeping it from Midna's curious eyes. He then went ahead, and walked back towards his front door. Midna followed in his shadow. She hoped he had something fun planned.

One hour later...

Link and Midna stood out in a field, not too far away from the markets. Midna held a slingshot in one hand, aiming it towards a glass bottle, using small pebbles as ammunition. Just holding it like this hurt her arm a little bit. The band on the slingshot had an unusual amount of resistance to it. However, as soon as she released the pouch, she saw the rock fly right towards the bottle. She heard the top of the bottle shatter, and soon, a big grin grew across her face. "This silly thing is pretty fun." Midna didn't get to have many toys at all whilst growing up. Finally getting to play with something like a slingshot just brought a smile to her face.

"Are you sure you've never used a slingshot before?" Link asked, only inquiring because of just how accurate she seemed to be with it.

"I would know if I had used a slingshot before," she flatly replied before taking aim once more. Suddenly, she saw a new target in the distance. A devious smirk then replaced her straight faced expression.

Link noticed that she wasn't aiming at the bottle anymore, but something else. In the distance, he noticed A green skinned humanoid creature in bandit gear. They were called bulblins. The bulblin seemed to be armed with some kind of club. He was far away, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a bad idea to get it mad."Midna, don't!" He quickly exclaimed, but before he could even finish what he was saying, she already launched the pebble right at it. "Hide!" he quickly said as he ducked down, and lay prone on the ground.

Midna stayed up long enough to see the pebble strike the bulblin's butt. She then immediately ducked down besides Link as they both heard a girly squeal from the bulblin. There was a moment of silence between Link and Midna as they looked at each other. Both of them almost laughed at the girly squeal that came from an otherwise quite scary creature.

The bulblin quickly looked behind himself, looking all around, but he could see no one. Feeling confused and slightly embarrassed, the bulblin walked away, not wanting another unpleasant surprise.

Link eventually sat up, looking around to see if the bulblin was still there. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that the bulblin must've moved on. He then looked to Midna, who then let out a brief giggle. "That could've backfired on us," Link scolded her.

"Come on, that was funny! I saw you smile," Midna replied with an impish smile.

Link's faint smile quickly grew wider. "Okay, it was funny. But still, warn me next time," he said to her as he looked into her pretty eyes. He had to admit, her unique eyes were really quite beautiful. He knew that he probably shouldn't think that, but he couldn't help it. He quickly averted his gaze as soon as he realized he was staring into them a little too long. "We should probably get going. It gets dangerous out here, especially at night."

Midna could've sworn that Link was blushing, but she didn't think too much of it. After all, she didn't believe anyone could find her attractive. "Alright, but we're doing something fun tomorrow too," she told him before then holding out his slingshot for him to take back.

"Why don't you keep the slingshot? I don't use it all that much anymore anyway." Link smiled, seeing a big happy grin on her face once more.

"Really? Hehe, you might regret giving it to me!" she warned him.

"I am more worried about that thing that you can do with your hair," Link honestly told her as he began walking back to castle town.

The next week...

Midna slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. It was the middle of the night, and these dreams were keeping her up. They weren't normal dreams, they were more like memories. She looked over to Link, her mind racing a little bit. She knew there was something familiar about him the day she met him, even though she knew that she couldn't have possibly have met him before. She felt so confused. If she had never met him before, then why did she feel like she could trust him so much? These dreams only started up after she met the hylian, Link. She had no idea why she was dreaming of places she had never been to, or people she had never seen before. The biggest question on her mind however was, why is Link in all of them? This person she hadn't even met until over a week ago was in nearly all her most recent dreams. She didn't know why. Quietly, she floated out of her bed, and just sat on the edge of it. She felt like there was something she was forgetting. It was that same feeling that people get when they know they don't have something important, but can't remember what it is. She tried thinking, searching her own mind, but she just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

 **Author's note: I am really enjoying doing this story. It gives me a chance to look back and remember why I love the legend of Zelda series so much. Anyway, wanna thank BigBossSonic once again for editing this! And if any of you spot any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me!**


	7. Broken spears

Link couldn't sleep at all, he was tossing and turning. He had the same dream, over and over again. It always started out the same. He was standing in a massive chamber that closely resembled a colosseum. There was also six big spires pointing straight up towards the sky. One of them was badly damaged. In the middle of the chamber was a set of stairs, leading up to a platform with seemingly nothing on it. If there was something on it, it was long gone. The wind was blowing violently, as if signalling the start of a sandstorm. Each time Link took a step forwards, he got very quick flashes of something. It was like memories, but he recognized none of the places, or faces. Usually, Link woke up after just a couple of steps. Tonight was no different. Link groaned as he opened his eyes. He was starting to get really tired of these dreams. He had no idea what was causing them, but he had one theory. Maybe that shadow trick Midna always does was doing something to him. He didn't know, and he thought he might never know. He just tossed and turned until he fell back asleep.

"Hey, wake up."

Link groaned at the sound of the imp's voice. He could already see sunlight shining in through the window. "Just let me sleep a little longer..." He hated being woken up, but his sleeping habits had gotten him into trouble before. He liked a good long nap.

"You've got work today! And if you don't get paid, then I don't get fed." Midna pulled the covers right off Link's bed.

Link curled up a little, feeling a little cold without his warm covers. He decided that it was probably a good idea to get up, and get ready for work. The last time he didn't get up, she took some flowers out of a vase and poured the water over him. "Alright, alright. I'm up!" Link pushed himself off the bed, knowing that he was on patrol today with Dylan. Just another day.

Some time later, Link found himself back out in Castle Town Central Square. Midna was back in his shadow, probably taking a nap. It made him wonder what exactly she did while she was inside his shadow, if anything. "It's nice and quiet today," he happily said.

"Oh, don't say that! You're going to draw old loudmouth back!" Dylan exclaimed.

Link chuckled a little at his response before looking up to the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, looked like today was going to be a beautiful day. "Even if he does come back, it will give us something to do."

"You're right there, it gets really boring around here. It's a good thing we patrol in pairs, or we would all be just standing in silence all day."

Link suddenly heard screams. Quickly, he looked back to Dylan. "We better go check that out!"

Dylan let out a sigh before then quickly following link. He doubted that anyone really needed any help. It was probably just some kids messing around, but he followed Link anyway, just in case. Quickly, they ran straight to the East Road, and we're confronted by a sight neither of them expected. "Holy shit!"

Link was shocked to see a tall man, standing there. In his left hand, he held a two-handed sword. In his right hand, he held a guard by the neck. The man had dark skin, with a dark green tint to it. His hair was firey red, and his strength was clearly immense. He wore black leather fingerless gauntlets. The rest of his arms were covered by chainmail, as was the rest of his body. Under the chainmail, he wore a blood red shirt, but that wasn't visible because of the thick black breast plate he wore over the chainmail. He wore dark green cargo trousers, and covering his feet were black leather boots. Wrapped around the man's neck was a blood red scarf, which draped over his armor slightly. "Put him down! Now!" Link yelled as he raised, and pointed the spear right at the man in black.

The man looked over to link, revealing his amber eyes. A big smirk crossed his face, which quickly filled Link with a dreadful feeling he had never felt before. "Link!" he bellowed, loud enough for everyone to hear. He threw the guard down to the ground

"How do you know my name?!" Link quickly demanded to know, keeping his spear aimed right at the man. He was relieved to see the guard that he had grabbed was getting back up to his hands and knees, crawling away. He looked shook up, but he was going to live.

"So you don't remember me. That should make this easier," he replied, before walking towards him.

"Stop!" Link yelled, before seeing the man dash right towards him. This man wasn't just quick, he had enough strength to lift, and swing a two-handed sword with just one hand. Quickly, Link ducked underneath the blade. He could hear, and feel the blade slicing right through the air above his head. Link used what little time he had to thrust his spear towards the man's unarmored legs. However, the man quickly lifted the leg Link was aiming for, and brought down his foot right onto the shaft of the spear. Link didn't let go of the spear, so as the tip of his weapon was pushed against the ground, the head of the spear was snapped clean off. All Link had left to defend himself with was the broken shaft of a spear.

"You're a lot easier to fight than I remember," he said as he took a few more steps towards him. "Remember the last time? I do. I think of nothing else but that last fight!"

Quickly, Dylan jumped right in, and tried to deliver a killing blow as quickly as he could. He thrust his spear right towards the man's face, but was stunned to see the man, holding the shaft of the spear. The man had managed to stop it a mere inch away from his face. "No bloody way," he whispered in disbelief. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see other guards, rushing right towards them.

"Your attacks are pathetic, your ways have made you weak! You all deserve to fall if this is the best your queen can muster!"

Link watched as the tall man yanked the spear right out of Dylan's hands, and threw it aside. Almost immediately after doing so, he made a large sweeping slice towards some of the guards. His blade snapped the heads off several more spears. Every guard around this man backed away, all except for Link. They made eye contact, and in that brief second, he got almost a sudden flash of memory. He remembered a field, and he remembered him, standing in that field. It was like a picture, except his eyes were the camera. He was snapped back to reality really quickly once he saw the tall man putting away the blade, sheathing it on his back. It was then, Link made a move. He ran straight towards the tall man. He must have been at least seven and a half foot tall, but Link still attempted to fight him anyway. He noticed the man lifting his leg to kick him, so he quickly jumped, and tucked right into a roll. He rolled right underneath the man's kick, safely landing behind the tall man. However, by the time Link got back up to his feet, the tall man had already spun around, and threw a punch right into the side of his face. The blow connected with a loud smacking sound, causing Link to stagger backwards.

"Fancy moves, I see you do remember some things after all. It is a shame you don't know how to fight hand-to-hand," he said as he walked right over to Link.

Link's ears were ringing from that blow. His eyes went to the ground for a moment, spotting Dylan's spear. Immediately, he picked it up, and swung it right towards the man's head with a loud yell. The man ducked underneath the sweeping attack.

"Too slow, Link!" he yelled before narrowly sidestepping a thrusting attack aimed at his neck. He then grabbed at the shaft of the spear with one hand, whilst striking Link with his chainmail covered elbow.

The sheer force of the blow staggered him enough to cause him to fall onto his back. It also opened up a cut on his cheek, which then proceeded to bleed. How was he supposed to beat someone with this much speed and reach? He tried to get back up as quickly as he could, but almost as soon as he got onto his hand's and knees, the man grabbed him by his hair, and forced him up onto his feet. "GAH!"

"I know this hurts, Link, but it will be over soon!" he said, before pulling Link's head down, and ramming his knee right up into his face. The horrifying sound of hard bone striking the soft flesh surrounding his skull made everyone recoil in pain. Link's head flung back as he collapsed to the floor, rivers of blood escaping his nostrils. Seeing him in this much pain, about to lose his life made the man smile. "Ganondorf... That is the name of the man that will kill you!"

Dylan ran right at the tall man, he couldn't just stand by and let this man slaughter his friend like this. "Fuck off, you big bastard!" he yelled as he was just about to throw a punch. Suddenly, he felt the big man slamming his boot against his chest. The air quickly left Dylan's lungs, before he coughed violently.

"Fine, you can die with him!" Ganondorf yelled to Dylan, before turning his attention back to Link. Almost out of nowhere, Ganondorf was struck right in the face by a mighty blow that was enough to send him onto his back. Quickly, he got back up to his feet, only to be greeted by a face he thought he would never see again. "Midna?! Protecting your dog, I see!"

Midna hated that she was forced to show herself, seeing the other guards looking at her as if she was some kind of monster. She felt like she had to jump in though, what Link was being put through was just too brutal to sit back and watch. "I don't care who you are, just get the hell away from him!" Link was the only person that treated her with any sort of respect. What kind of person would she be if she just let him die? She didn't know why this man was doing this, but she wasn't going to just watch him murder Link.

Ganondorf looked around at all the guards, before laughing to himself. "You really are stupid, aren't you? You think you can save Link? By showing up, you have just shown every guard here that Link has befriended a demon! You should've let him die, at least you would've been safe. Now, no where will be safe for either of you," he told her, before walking down a side street. It was clear to him that Link posed no threat to him, not in this life.

Midna didn't care if she had to sacrifice her new home for Link's life, it was worth the trade in her eyes. She looked down to him, seeing how badly messed up he looked. "Get up! We have to leave!"

Link grunted as he was helped up to his feet by the same big hand that punched Ganondorf. Looking down the streets, he could see knights approaching. Unlike the guards, they actually had some guts. Quickly, he decided to leave, before his former colleagues hunted him down, and charged him for working with a demon.

Dylan got back up to his feet, holding a hand to his badly bruised and aching chest as he watched Link run away with a demon. It didn't make sense why Link would work with one. He knew Link though, and he knew Link wouldn't do something without a very good reason. He looked back to the knights, and quickly pointed them in the direction of the tall man. "The bastard went that way! Ngh! My fucking ribs..." he grunted as he watched them run down the side street. At least while they were chasing Ganondorf, they weren't focused on chasing his friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Beaten, bleeding, on the run, and homeless. Things aren't looking good for Link and Midna. Thank you to BigBissSonic for editing this, and as always, thank you all for reading this! :) Expect another chapter soon.**


	8. Keep dreaming

After an hour of trying to put as much distance between themselves, and the castle, Link could go no further. He had to take a break. "Stop... for just a moment," he weakly said to her before he made his way over to a nearby tree, and sat underneath it, resting his back against the bark.

Midna floated down besides him. She didn't want to say it, but he looked an absolute mess. He had blood smeared over his face. "Why did you even try to fight him? He was clearly too strong."

"Someone had to... I couldn't just let him tear everyone else apart," he replied to her as he looked down to the ground. He hadn't been this badly beaten in his entire life. He knew he must look like he crawled out of a grave.

"You should've just waited for help, you almost got yourself killed!" Midna scolded him.

"I know, but you stopped him," he said as he looked back towards her. "If you weren't there to stop him, I don't think I would be breathing right now. Thank you, for saving me."

Midna softly smiled, it felt nice to be thanked once in a while. "I couldn't let him kill the only friend I have in this world... How did he know our names? No one knows my name but you."

"I don't know. I haven't even told anyone of your existance, let alone your name. He made it sound like we fought before, but I never fought him before today. When he was talking though, I did feel something, like there was some truth to his words," he told her as he let out a sigh. "I felt like I had met him before... It was a little similar to the feeling I got when I first met you."

Midna went quiet for a moment, looking away from him. "... I feel we're forgetting something. I didn't want to say anything before, but I have been having these dreams, with you in them. Dreams about us fighting things, dreams about places I have never been too before. Have you had those dreams too?" Midna thought nothing of them at first, but now, she wondered if her dreams were more than just dreams.

"Yeah, I have had those dreams too. I never had dreams that seemed so real before. They only started when you moved in with me... Do you think it is possible we have really met before, but we just don't remember it?" he asked. He wondered why they both had these dreams, and why that man recognized them both. There had to be some kind of explanation.

"I don't know, but I feel like I would remember you if we did," she told him, before looking back up to his blue eyes. "You're a mess, we need to wash all that blood off your face."

Link softly chuckled. "I am less worried about how I look, and more worried about where we are going to sleep tonight," he said as he slowly got back up to his feet. He felt lucky to even be getting up to his feet, after the beating he took. His head was still aching. Slowly, he walked over to a nearby pond, and knelt besides it. He washed away a lot of the blood, but her was still left with big bruises, and a cut on his cheek. He looked down to his reflection, sighing a little.

Midna walked over to him. "We'll figure something out, after all, I managed to survive without earning a single rupee my entire life."

Link looked back to her, smiling softly. "You know, I am surprised you are still with me. I'm glad it is you I am stuck out here with, because I think I need all the help I can get right now."

"Just leave the fighting to me, until we can get you a weapon anyway," Midna replied, before hearing the sound of thunder in the distance. "We better find some shelter, before we're stuck out here in the rain."

Link nodded before standing back up, and pushing on, searching for any kind of place to stay. An hour later, Link ran into a cave, a little wet from the rain outside. He wanted a little as he looked around. "How's this place?"

Midna quickly emerged from his shadow. "Definitely better than nothing," she said, before watching Link rest his back against the wall. Slowly, he slid down it, and closed his eyes. She had to admit, he was keeping pretty calm considering they were homeless. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been a lot better... But I could also be feeling a lot worse," he said, before looking back to her. He would never forget what she did for him.

Midna slowly floated next to him, before sitting down. "Where are we heading?"

"I think we should head towards Kakariko Village. It's located right near Death Mountain," he told her.

Midna gave Link a confused look. "Death Mountain? Aaaare you sure you want to go anywhere near a place called Death Mountain?"

"I know the name sounds threatening, but nothing bad has happened to the village. Not recently, anyway," he said as he looked over Midna's body. "I don't think I have asked you, but those glowing markings on your body, have you always had those?"

Midna nodded before looking at the markings on her arms. "I've had them for as long as I can remember. It is strange, isn't it? No other creature is born with these types of markings."

"I like them. They look pretty on you," he told her with a soft smile.

Midna quickly looked back up to the hylian. It was the first time she has heard anyone say anything was pretty about her. Usually, they just scream and yelled that she was a monster, until he took her away. "Thank you," she said, barely holding back something else she wanted to say. She wasn't sure how he would take it though, so she decided against it. The cold wind blowing in from the cave entrance made her shiver a little.

Link noticed she seemed a little cold, so he suggested something. "Here, sit on me. At least then we can share body warmth."

Midna thought about it for a bit, before reluctantly sitting down on his lap, and rested her back against him. After a few minutes of sitting there, she began to relax. "I do feel a little warmer."

"Me too," he replied as he looked out to the cave entrance. It was raining much heavier now. "I think we're going to be stuck here for a while, so might as well get comfortable."

Midna closed her eyes, but she continued to speak. "That village better have a place we can eat in."

"I'm sure it will... The problem is, I don't have any rupees."

"Who said I planned to pay?" she replied with a soft smirk. She thought it was cute, how innocent he was sometimes. She thought he was brave, but he needed someone who could really teach him how to survive with next to nothing.

"What if you get caught?" Link asked.

A devious giggle slipped past her lips. "They can try and capture me, but they will have a hard time capturing a shadow."

She had a point there. Although he was a guard, he knew he was left with no other option. He knew that he was probably wanted by now for collaborating with a demon. He just hoped that word hadn't reached Kakariko yet. The last thing he needed was his former friends coming after him. Gradually, his eye lids began to feel heavier and heavier. Today had been a rough day, he felt like he deserved a nap.

Midna began to notice the faint sound of snores, figuring that he must've fallen asleep. It was probably for the best that he gets some rest, he would need it should they bump into something, or someone that was hostile towards them. Over time, she started to feel a little tired to, so she closed her eyes. The sound of rain hitting the ground outside filled her ears, as she fell asleep. In her sleep, she began to have dreams, dreaming about places she had never seen, people she had never met. She had these dreams before whilst staying with Link, but this dream had more detail. Midna was sitting in a room, on a bed. On her head was something that seemed to be in all of these dreams, some sort of stone helmet. Three candles were lit on a nearby table, held by a candlelabra. Sitting by the table was Link, looking nervous about something. Laid out on the table was all his gear, everything they had collected on their travels. "Come to bed, Link. We have a big day ahead of us," she told him.

"I know," he said with a sigh, before looking back at the imp. "It feels like we're getting close to the end, doesn't it?"

Midna softly nodded, before a few seconds of silence passed. "When this is all over, they're going to be telling stories of us."

"I hope the stories have a happy ending," he told her, before getting up off the chair. He walked over, and sat down besides her on the bed. He looked down into the imp's unique eyes, and put on a brave smile. He didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but he hoped for the best. "Whatever happens out there, I want you to know that I will never forget you."

"Getting soft on me, Link?" she replied with a small smile, before resting her hand on his lap. "I will never forget you either."

Link kept staring into her eyes, entranced by them. He could feel her hand on his lap, causing his heard to beat a little harder, and faster, sending blood to certain places. Slowly, a blush began to brighten his hylian cheeks. Carefully, he reached down to touch her cheek, stroking her skin gently. He noticed a blush of her own gradually fading in. Then, he did something that he felt like he needed to do, before whatever happens tomorrow. He leaned down, bringing his face close to her's. He felt like he needed to do this, he would never forgive himself if he never felt her lips against his.

Midna remained silent, but no words needed to be said. She knew what he felt, she felt it too. She draped her arms around the back of his neck as she pressed her lips up against his, for the first time ever. It felt so good, to finally feel not just his lips, but his tongue too. Together, they remained locked in a deep and passionate kiss. Then, her eyes fluttered open, only to find herself back in the cave. Her small heart was still beating so heavily, having felt like she just made out for minutes without stopping for breath. The dream was so realistic, she began to doubt that it was just a dream. She felt his flesh against her's, and now, she noticed something. She was sitting on something hard. Once she quickly realized what it was, she immediately floated off Link, and looked back to him. He was still asleep, but it was clear something excited him. She had no idea how to feel about that dream. She knew one thing though, there was a part of her that was attracted to Link.

Link eventually woke up, yawning a little. He felt a little better than he did yesterday. "Good morning," he said to Midna with a smile. "I had an...interesting dream."

"Must've been a good one," she replied with a giggling before pointing towards his crotch.

Quickly, he looked down. His cheeks quickly turned bright red as he got up, which was a big mistake. He then turned around, his back facing her. Quickly, he adjusted himself so his morning wood wasn't so visible. "That happens sometimes when you're a guy."

"What happened in your dream anyway?" she asked, now very curious to know.

"Nothing much. We were in a room, I had a load of gear on a table, and we were just talking," he told her with a sigh, feeling a little reluctant to tell her anymore than that.

Midna's smile soon disappeared, as one question soon came to her. Did they just share the same dream? She had to know. "In your dream, did you say something about never forgetting me?"

Almost immediately, he looked right into her eyes. There was only one way she could've known that. "Yes, I did."

Midna paused for a moment, before letting out a big giggle. "I think we may have had the same dream," she said to him, deciding to have a little fun with him. "That explains your excitement."

Link just let out a long, embarrassed sigh. "The rain has stopped. We should get moving," he told her, trying to avoid talking about the dream. He had to admit, if that really happened, he could see why he would fall for her. She might be small, but there was something very beautiful about her. It was her eyes mostly. As he made his way out of the cave, Midna kept teasing him. It was going to be a long walk to the village.

* * *

 **Author's note: Although the position they are currently in is not very pleasant, at least their dreams are rather enjoyable. Thank you again to everyone who continues to read this story! And thank you again to BigBossSonic for editing once again!**


	9. The Elde Inn

A few hours later, they found themselves in Kakariko Village. It was a very different place compared to Castle Town. No paved roads here, just dirt, and plenty of homes. Towering over it all was Death Mountain. He had to admit, he would not like to live here at all. "Here at last," he said with a sigh.

Midna emerged from his shadow while no one was looking. "I'm starving. Let's find someplace to steal food from."

Link would never usually resort to stealing, but he felt like he was out of options here. They both needed to eat. It was either that, or just go another day without food. "Do you think you can get enough food for the both of us?"

The imp nodded. "All you have to do is keep the owner of the place talking, and I will do the rest." Before she could say anything else, she quickly dived into his shadow, hearing someone approaching.

Link saw someone turning the corner. It looked like whoever they were, they lived here. It was a good thing Midna got out of sight when she did, but he knew she must be used to hiding.

A few minutes later, Link walked into a shop, seeing a woman at the counter. She looked to be somewhere in her early twenties, with short black hair. Almost as soon as she saw him, she looked quite worried.

"Oh no, what happened? Were you attacked?" she immediately asked the guard, noticing the bruises and cuts.

Link nodded as he approached the counter. "Yes, but I will heal. I was just wondering if perhaps there are any jobs that need doing in the area? I just need enough rupees to pay for a room at the inn."

"Any jobs? Hm, there is one person that could use the help of a guard. One of the villagers here, Bowen, I hear his new home has a problem with some kind of big bug in his basement he can't get rid of. You should go talk to him," she suggested. "He lives near the shop with the bombs. If you need any help with directions or anything, I will be here if you need me."

"Thank you," Link said with a smile. He felt a little guilty because she seemed like a nice woman, and right now, Midna was probably stealing quite a lot from her. He made a promise to himself, to pay her back for everything Midna steals, eventually. He turned around, and left the shop. He wondered if he gave Midna enough time to get what they needed. Before the thought even fully left his mind, he felt a rock landing at his boots. He looked in the direction it came from, noticing a familiar impish face in a dark corner of the village, besides a building. He quickly walked over to her, noticing a burlap bag next to her. "What did you get?"

"Enough food to last a few days. You're a good distraction, that girl was far too busy drooling over you to notice me grabbing everything!"

Link shook his head. "She was not drooling over me. She was just telling me a few things I could do to earn a few rupees. Apparently some guy might pay us to deal with his bug problems."

"We could do that and get paid, but I've got a better idea. How about we don't do that, and just take his rupees?" Midna replied with an almost sinister grin.

"Are you saying we should mug him?" Link's disapproving tone of voice pretty much spelled out what he thought of that plan.

Midna could already tell that he was completely against that. "Hee hee. We could do that, but I was thinking of something a little quieter. What I am saying is that I should go in, take the idiot's rupees, and leave! It worked well enough with the shopkeeper."

"No, this time, we do things my way. We're going to knock on that guy's door, get rid of his bug problem, and get paid." He already felt bad about taking the food from that shopkeeper. Already, he could see that Midna was not happy with his plan.

"Ugh. You really like to do things the hard and boring way, don't you?" The imp crossed her arms with a disappointed look on her face.

"I like to do things that won't get us chased down by an angry mob. So let's eat, then we can go earn some rupees."

"Pfft, fine. If he doesn't give us enough rupees to get a room for the night, I am just going to sneak in and get myself a room."

"You'd leave me out in the streets?" Link quickly asked.

"Hey, if you want to do things your way, then you better get used to taking naps on the ground."

Link knew that she could be right, he may have to do things that he doesn't like in order to get a roof over his head. Then again, maybe this guy will pay him enough to get a room for the night. There was only one way to find out.

Half an hour later, Link arrived at Bowen's house. Midna hid in his shadow as he knocked on the door. He could hear the sound of floor boards creaking, followed by the sound of the door being unbolted. A red haired man opened the door. He looked fairly young, wearing a white shirt and blue trousers. "Er, can I help you?"

Link hoped that this was the right place. "Actually, I was hoping to help you. I heard you have a bug problem."

"Did dad send you? I knew he would be too scared to do it himself, and I sure ain't doing it."

"The shop keeper told me about your problem, said there might be some sort of reward for taking care of your problem." When those words left Link's lips, he realized he was being about as subtle as a war horn. He did want to make sure he got paid though.

"... How much?" The young man replied.

"Just enough to get a room at the inn for the night."

"Deal!" He hastily said. He knew it was quite cheap to get a room at the inn, so it sounded like a good deal to him. He stepped aside to let Link into his home. "Just get this damn spider out of the cellar."

Link sighed, he hated spiders. Fortunately, he noticed that he did not say there was more than one. He walked inside his home. It was quite small, with a wood burning stove in the corner, tables and chairs, as well as a few doors leading to other rooms. "So it's just the one spider?"

"Yeah, but it's a big one! I can't go down into the cellar because of it! It just creeps me out! Looking at me with all those eyes, like it is about to pounce. I am not going down there until I know it is gone!"

Link hoped it wasn't too big. Knowing his luck however, the thing was probably gigantic. He had heard they could get so big, they could eat a hylian as easy as eating a fly. Some of the guards were known to exaggerate, so he was not sure if that was true, or just a lie told by a guard who suffers from arachnophobia. "I'll take care of it."

"Don't you have any weapons? It's a pretty big spider!"

"Actually, I lost my weapon in a scrap. Don't suppose you have any weapons do you?" Link asked.

"I do have one, hold on!" The young man started off into a nearby room. The sound of things being shuffled around could be heard before he returned. He handed Link a wooden club with a leather wrapped handle. He handed it over to Link. "Whack it with this if it gives you any trouble! Good luck!" He said as he walked over to the middle of the living room, and pulled up a rug, revealing a trap door which he opened up.

He looked down the dark hole. There were stairs leading down into the basement, but it looked far too dark to even see any spiders down there. "I won't be able to..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, the young man also handed him a lit lantern. "Once you finish the job, I expect my stuff back. Happy spider hunting!"

Link just let out a sigh as he held the lantern in one hand, and the club in the other. He walked down the creaky stairs, slowly descending into the dark basement.

A few minutes of silence passed as the young man waited for the guard to return. He was starting to get worried. "Are you alright down there?!" he hollered. Soon enough, he began to hear something creaking on the stairs leading back up into the living room.

Link emerged without the club. In his hand was a jar, which he then showed to the young man. "Is this the spider giving you all this trouble?" he asked as he showed him an ordinary spider. It was big for a normal spider, but it was nowhere near the size he was expecting it to be.

"Ugh! Yeah, that's it!"

"I'll throw this guy outside, do you have the rupees?" Link asked, not wanting to get screwed over.

"Yeah, yeah! Here it is," he said as he gave Link a yellow rupee. "That'll be enough to get you a room for the night. Just keep that spider far, far away from me!"

Link left the lantern on a nearby table, and left his home. He found a spot a few houses away, and opened the jar, letting the spider out. Midna quickly emerged from his shadow when she noticed no one around.

"We have enough for a room, but then what next? I don't think anyone else is going to have any odd jobs for us to do."

"I don't know... We will work it out tomorrow after we've had some sleep in a comfortable bed." The thought of just laying down and closing his eyes brought a smile to his face. He didn't smile too much though, his face still hurt from the beating he took.

A few minutes later, Midna flew out of Link's shadow once again as soon as he closed the door. They were in their room for the night. It had pretty much everything they needed, but there was only one bed. She sighed a little. "Figured we couldn't get a bigger bed with a yellow rupee..."

"It's big enough. You don't take up that much room anyway," he replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He began taking off his boots, and his armor. He felt much lighter without it on him. He forgot just how much chain mail weighed him down sometimes.

She floated down to the bed, sitting down besides him. "So, do you remember anything else about the guy that attacked you?"

"Not really, but I know he wanted me dead for some reason. He didn't seem interested in the other guards, and I did feel like I knew him from somewhere... We must know him, he knew our names, but I feel like I would remember someone like that. Maybe it will come to me after a good night's rest... Do you remember anything new?"

"No, but something is clearly going on. The dreams can't be a coincidence, not when we're sharing them." Midna had no idea what the deal was with that guy, or these dreams. A cute yawn escaped her, reminding her just how tired she felt. She lay down on the side closest to the wall as she got under the covers. She stared up at the ceiling, just happy to be back in a proper bed. She looked to the side, seeing Link getting underneath the covers with her. She didn't say it, but she was thinking about that dream she had in the cave. She wondered if Link really found her attractive. She knew that Link was a good guy, maybe he could see past her strange form, or maybe he liked her impish form.

He lay next to her, closing his eyes. "Maybe we will share another dream tonight..."

A smirk crept to her face, she couldn't help herself, she had to make a comment. "Try not to get too excited."

A blush spread across his cheeks immediately, he knew she was going to say something like that as soon as he brought up the dreams. He tried to turn his embarrassment back around on her. "Can't get your mind off my excitement, can you?"

Her own cheeks began to heat up as she went silent for a moment. "... Let's just be quiet and sleep, deal?"

"Deal." Link tried his best to get some sleep, but he didn't have to try hard. Almost immediately, he was completely out.

Midna fell asleep not long afterwards. In her sleep, she found herself edging closer to Link. In her dreams however, she was elsewhere. She was out in some woods, watching Link from a distance as he bathed in a stream. She watched him washing himself, completely nude. She knew that she should give him some privacy, but she just wanted to sneak a peak at him. She was going to be quick about it too, but she found herself wanting to look just a bit longer. A faint happy sigh escaped her lips, which drew the attention of Link.

Link looked back over his shoulder, thinking he heard something, but he couldn't see anyone there. "Anyone there? Midna?" He stayed silent for a few seconds before stepping out of the stream. He put his pants back on before grabbing his sword, pulling it out of the scabbard. "Midna?"

"Do you have your pants back on yet?" she replied from behind some nearby bushes, as if she wasn't just watching him.

"Yeah, I'm done now," he replied as he sheathed his sword.

Midna floated over to all of Link's stuff. "So, where too next?"

"We need to clear those rocks blocking our path, so we need to go visit Barnes and stock up on bombs. Then after that, maybe get something to eat. Being a hero makes me hungry," he replied with a smile.

"Maybe we should hold off on eating just yet. If we meet that creepy bird thing again, I might just throw up all over it."

"Hey, she's not that creepy..."

Midna crossed her arms. "Don't lie! I saw the look on your face when you first met her!"

"Okay, maybe she looks really unusual, but she seems nice... Not sure exactly what she is, but she's still a nice person," he replied before putting his shirt back on.

Inside, Midna was disappointed to see Link putting his clothes back on. Her urges were becoming increasingly difficult to hide, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hide it.

Suddenly, the dream shifted from a stream in the woods, to a dark room, only illuminated by a single lantern on a table. Link was sat on a rickety bed, drinking up some red liquid straight from a bottle. Before his eyes, his wounds closed up, but his clothes were still ripped, and stained with his own blood. "My body aches so damn much... Maybe we should hire some help next time we enter a creepy place."

Midna sat down next to him. "Hah, if we could pay someone to help us, we would've done it by now! It's a shame Hyrule is full of cowards. If it wasn't, then maybe they wouldn't need us to save them all. Remember when we ran through the town in your wolf form? None of the guards even tried to stop you! They might as well not be there at all."

"When this is all over, we should tell Zelda she needs to get her men sorted out. They've done a poor job at defending her, and the people. It shouldn't have to be up to us to save the day." Link looked straight into Midna's eyes. The wounds he received were sometimes life threatening, but he was just glad that she had enough confidence in him to stay in his shadow most of the time. When she did emerge from his shadow to help him, it did worry him sometimes. He didn't want to see her take a hit she can't recover from. He had already seen her close to death once, he didn't want that happening again.

"It shouldn't be this way, but we're everyone's best hope now... I've never asked, what was your life like before all this?"

"Things were simpler when I was back in Ordon... None of this running around through crazy temples, solving ancient puzzles and dodging danger at every turn. I liked to play with swords, I just never imagined I would ever have to use any training I ever asked for... Things were so much easier, but far less exciting. You saw where I came from, not much happened there. Sometimes one of the goats would try escaping, but I stopped them most of the time. I never thought I would have to end a demon, let alone all of the things we faced so far."

"For a farm boy, you're doing really well," Midna replied. "What will you do when we're done saving Hyrule? Will you go back to looking after goats?"

"After everything I have done, how could I ever go back to a normal life? I've taken so many lives, broken so many things, saved so many people... I think I will become a knight. I think Zelda owes me that much," he said with a smile. "I just can't picture myself herding goats for the rest of my life. I'm kind of going to miss all this excitement once we've restored order... What will you do once we're done here?"

Almost immediately, Midna's faint smile quickly faded. "... I haven't decided yet."

"You're always welcome to stay with me. Maybe we could find some adventure outside of Hyrule, some place far, far away."

"Don't stray too far away, Hyrule just might fall apart without you."

"Hah, maybe, but I say we deserve a holiday after everything we have been through."

Suddenly, the dream became a mess, a flash of random things, creatures, places. One place that kept on repeating itself. It was somewhere in the desert, a large structure similar to a colosseum. At the top of the large structure was a large black rock, and a strange mirror with weird etchings on it. It first cracks, then bursts violently into tiny shards.

Link jumped a little in his sleep, accidentally waking both himself, and Midna up. He could see her stirring, opening her eyes to look at him. "Sorry... Just a dream..."

A loud yawn escaped her before she could even reply. "I had one too... There was woods, somewhere indoors, and somewhere in the desert, a circular huge stone building..."

"The same places that were in my dream... We should check theses places out. The woods could be anywhere, but I know where the desert is. There can't be many big stone buildings out in the middle of a desert, so I say we start there, once we've gotten more sleep." Link closed his eyes once again, hoping his sleep would not be interrupted by another dream.

Midna wanted to know what these dreams were about even more than Link did. They bothered her, she didn't know why she was even having dreams like this. She felt like she was missing a big piece of this puzzle, and she needed to find out what it was. She had a harder time getting back to sleep, she just kept going over every recent dream she had, thinking that there must be something in one of them to help her understand what was happening to them.

* * *

 **Author's note: Link and Midna are going on an adventure to find out what the hell is going on with their dreams! What will they find, only one way to find out! Thank you all for reading, and thank you to BigBossSonic for editing this once again.**


	10. Crumbling buildings and broken hearts

One day later, Link found himself sneaking through Hyrule field whilst the sun was down. It was so dark, even the bulblins would have a hard time seeing him coming. The hard part was trying to stay quiet whilst in this chain mail. Midna floated besides him as they neared a hill. They both got onto their hands and knees, overhearing someone speaking.

"I think I caught something," someone with a rough sounding voice said.

Another strange voice chipped in. "Caught something? Like what?"

Link very slowly crawled to the top of the hill, laying prone as he gazed down to the campsite. He could see three Bulblins, and two large hog-like creatures nearby. Without a weapon, Link couldn't allow them to see him, but he needed one of those hogs.

"I don't know, my crotch itches like many ants..."

"Hah, probably fleas from your mangy bullbo!"

The bulblin with the itchy crotch soon frowned. "Probably crabs from your dirty sister!"

Quickly, the other bulbin stood up, picking up his club. "You take that back!"

The bublin who had yet to speak soon started to laugh. "You both so stupid. I'm going to take a piss, fight if you want, just don't mess with my stuff!"

Link watched as one bulbin walked away, and the other two continued to argue. "We could use that bullbo... And their clubs..."

Midna smirked. "I have a plan," she whispered. Without another word, she floated off, remaining hidden as the two bulblins continued arguing, oblivious to the imp who was now besides their mounts. Her hair turned into a big hand, which she used to slap the big boar-like creature right on the arse. She retreated into the shadows as the bullbo let out a big squeal, and ran away.

The bulblin with the itchy crotch yelled out as he chased after his mount. "No! Get back here you worthless piece of meat!"

The other bulblin couldn't stop laughing as he watched the bullbo run away into the night."Ahahahaha! Good luck catching him!"

Link saw this as his chance to strike. The bulblin's back was turned to him, and the other two were busy. Silently, he made his way down the hill, and towards their little camp. One of them had left their club behind, so he picked it up. It look rather nasty, with a spiked metal head and a thick wooden shaft that tapered down towards the pommel. As he made his way towards the bulblin, he turned around. There was a gasp from both of them as their eyes met. With one hand, the bulblin raised his club above himself, and swung it towards Link's head. Almost immediately, Link reacted by raising his club with both hands, stopping the bulblin's strike mid-swing. With a grunt, Link raised his leg, and kicked the bulblin in the chest, giving him some space to make a swing at the bulblin. He made a horizontal sweep for the bulblin's head, which it then tried to block. The bulblin was too slow, and Link's club slammed into his skull. The metal spikes on the end of the club penetrated the bone, and the sheer force of the strike did the rest. The bulblin dropped to the ground, where he remained. For a moment, Link couldn't believe what he just did, but he didn't have any time to stop and think about it. He raced for the one remaining bullbo, and immediately climbed onto it. It was an intimidating creature, and he half expected him to buck him off, but it didn't. "Hayaa!"

The as the bullbo began to move, Midna quickly flew out of its shadow, and clinged to Link's armor. She was surprised by what she just saw, but she figured he had the guts to do it. They rode away from the other bulblins, and through Hyrule Field, not one of them said a word to each other. She also wondered how he knew how to ride this thing, she knew that he didn't even own a horse. She chose not to ask him anything, he looked like he needed a moment to think anyway. They rode all the way through the night, and into the day. They only stopped when they all needed to rest. They stopped besides a river, taking a moment to rest at last. The sun was high up in the sky, but they both felt sleepy after the long ride here. She floated off the Bullbo as Link hopped off too. She watched the large creature drinking straight from the river for a moment, before turning her attention back to Link. "... Are you alright?"

Link sat down underneath a tree, resting his back against the trunk. "I'm not sure... I knew it was a possibility that I might have to take a life at some point, but I didn't really think I would have to... I know I had no choice there, and I would do it again. That's the strange part... I don't really feel bad at all."

"Well, the bulblins are known for being stupid brutes who kill your kind. You shouldn't feel bad, they'd have done the same thing to you," she replied, trying to make him feel a bit better.

"Yeah, they would've... No use on dwelling on it I guess, I think I'm going to have to get used to spilling blood anyway. It's a long way to the desert, and I hear there's a lot more of them up there." Link was going to try and avoid getting into a fight if he could, but if he was forced into one, he was going to do whatever he could to make sure he survives. After all, if he died, then Midna would be left friendless. He bet she would kick his ass in the afterlife if he left her, if there was even such thing as an afterlife. "You did good by the way, distracting that other bulblin. We make a good team."

"When that bulblin spotted you, I thought I was going to have to save you again," she replied as she sat down right next to him. "Looks like you recovered from that fight you had with that weird guy."

"My face still aches, but other than that, I'm fine," he said to her, smiling a little afterwards. He was glad that he was on the run with her of all people, she was smart, strong, and cute. Of course, he didn't plan to tell her that last part any time soon.

"What do you think well find at that place in the desert?" she curiously asked. She felt like going to the desert was the right thing to do, she just didn't know what to expect when they finally reach that building.

Link shrugged for a moment. "Answers, maybe... I am not even sure if that building in our dreams even exists, but if it does, we'll find it..."

Three weeks later...

The desert was not a nice place to be, hot in the day, freezing by night. Still, they pushed on, riding on the bullbo. Midna wore a red scarf they had taken from a bulblin. It was so big, it covered not only her neck, but most of her chest, and hid most of her arms from sight. The bullbo had packs on its sides, and in those packs was food, water, even a lantern. They had survived by stealing from camps, and cooking up the strange critters that tried eating them first. Midna was still eating something they had cooked up before. She swallow the meat before licking her lips. "Those strange worm things don't taste bad."

Link chuckled a little as he rode on. "Maybe we'll cook one more up before we leave, or maybe we'll just steal one from the bulblins."

"Have you thought up of a name for our furry friend yet?"

Link had to think for a moment before responding. "Mal? Harold? I don't know, I'm not good with names..."

"Eee hee hee! You're really not!"

"Oh, think you can come up with a better name?"

"What aboooouuut, Garry?" Midna suggested, knowing that her name wasn't that much better.

"Hmm, maybe Barry?"

"Barry it is!" Midna happily replied, before narrowing her eyes a little. She shifted herself slightly, looking past Link. "Is that a building?"

Link stopped checking the ground for small canyons, and looked ahead, noticing something ahead. It looked far away, but it also looked very big. "That has to be it." A big smile spread across his face before he looked back to Midna. "We might finally find out why we've been having these dreams..."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves! We still need to find out if that's really the place."

"Shouldn't take us too long to reach it, a few hours maybe?" Link was getting more and more excited just thinking about what could be there. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel it, he knew something important was there.

Midna could feel it too, she just knew that something important was in that place. It's why she agreed to come out to this hell hole in the first place. After a few more hours of traveling, the bullbo came to a halt. They were finally there. Midna floated off the beast, and looked up at the huge building. She didn't know why, but she began to cry. She rubbed her eyes. "Stupid sand," she mumbled. She knew it wasn't just sand in her eyes though, she felt upset, but she had no idea why.

"L-let's get inside..." Link replied as he felt something in his gut. It was a horrible feeling, as if someone twisted a knife in his heart. He got off the bullbo, and opened up one of the leather packs on its side, taking out a lantern. He knew that he would probably need it in this place. Hwalked up the steps, and into the dark building. It looked as he expected, dilapidated, and filled with sand. It would've been pitch black if he had not brought his lantern. Sections of this place had broken, and caved in. Sometimes the cave ins provided access to higher up places they otherwise wouldn't be able to reach. The place was like a labyrinth, and smelled of death.

"What's that awful stench?" Midna held her scarf to her nose for a moment as they walked down a long, dark hallway.

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good." Link just hoped that whatever they were breathing in right now wasn't harmful. Soon enough, his mind was taken off the stench, and focused on the sound of something moving around. "Do you hear that?"

Midna stopped and listened, hearing something grinding against stone. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. "What is that?" she whispered.

Link put down the lantern, and readied himself for whatever was coming. He held his club tightly in one hand as he waited for whatever was there to show itself. Before he could even see what it was, it let out a horrific screech, like a wild beast being skinned alive. The scream froze Link in place for a moment, hesitating to move until he saw it creeping into the light. It was clearly a Hylian, or something similar at one point, but it had been changed. It was tall, with bandages covering its torso and legs. The bandages had red stains on them, it wore metal gauntlets, and dragged a big, five foot sword behind itself. It's left eye glowed bright red, the other appeared to have either rotted away, or been removed at some point. The big, seven foot undead creature attempted to swing its sword horizontally at Link, but immediately, he jumped back. With both hands, he swung his club right into the ribs of the undead creature, hearing the old bones crack as it stumbled to the side. Before it could even recover, it was knocked down when Midna used her big magical hair fist to punch it right in the face.

"Ew! I think some of it's flesh got into my hair!" Midna exclaimed.

Link quickly rushed over besides the undead creature, and immediately slammed his club into its head over and over again. Even as the skull cracked, the redead grabbed at Link's leg, trying desperately to shred at his flesh. The creature managed to reach up high enough to grab Link's belt, and yank him down to the ground. Link landed right on top of the redead, it was then that he noticed it had dropped its sword. Instead, used its gauntlets to leave three bleeding scratches over the hylian's face. Link let out a loud yell as Midna reached out, grabbing one of the redead's arms. She pulled it violently to one side, breaking it at the elbow as Link slammed the club into the redead's head over and over again. It tried to scream, but before it could get one out, Link split its jaw in half with one well placed blow from the club. He did not stop striking the redead until he was absolutely sure it was not going anywhere. Slowly, he got back up to his feet, panting. "Damn it, just as the old cuts finally fade, I get new ones... I'm beginning to think everyone we go up against has something against my face..."

"Maybe it was jealous you're more handsome than it ever was," she replied with a giggle. She wasn't worried about him, she could see that the scratches on his face weren't deep. "Come on, let's keep going."

Link picked up the lantern, and got moving. He didn't have time to waste, he wanted to conserve as much oil for his lantern as possible. He pushed on, occasionally wiping away the blood from his face. He would wash it away, but he didn't want to waste the valuable water either. They kept going up, heading right to the top of the structure until finally, they found a way out. That way out led to the exterior of the building, and straight to a stairway leading up. "We're finally here. No more corridors, this is it..."

Midna's heart fluttered a little before she closed her eyes, getting quick flashes, almost as if she was back in her dream. "I... I definitely think we were right to come here. Let's find out what's at the top..." Together, they walked up the stairs, not knowing what they may find up there. Each step only made her more nervous to see what was at the top, but eventually, they did reach the top.

Link looked around, shocked at just how similar it really was to his dream. There was no doubt in his mind, whatever these dreams were, they were something more than fantasy. That big stone rock was there, and so was that pedestal on which the strange mirror once used to reside. On the final step to the shattered mirror, there was something he hadn't seen before, a skeleton. Chain mail covered the flesh stripped bones, as did brown rags. Cautiously, he walked towards it. Involuntarily, he dropped to his knees.

"LINK?!" Midna yelled as she quickly floated besides him.

Link could not hear her. He just stared down to the ground, but in his mind, he was seeing much more than just the dirt in front of him. He saw a man, dressed in a tan colored tunic and an olive drab scarf walked straight towards the pedestal. The tan colored tunic had a hood stitched onto it, which the man had up, hiding most of his facial features in shadow. The man wore brown trousers and boots, with leather gauntlets. His tunic was all torn up, revealing the chainmail underneath. The man grunted with nearly every step he took.

"So many years... So many regrets... I cannot believe how long it has been..." he spoke to himself. "Everyone I knew is either dead, or gone... Illia, Agatha, Zelda... Every friend I had is gone... And soon, I will be gone too..." he pulled off his hood, exposing his ashen hair, and his sapphire colored eyes. He had white stubble, and a large scar going from his left ear, right down to his chin. The dust cleared, and soon, he found himself standing at the first step of the pedestal, so close to that broken mirror. Just the sight of it was enough to break his heart all over again. He walk up the steps, but half way up, he dropped to his knees, grunting so loudly. He eventually turned himself around on his hands and knees, only to sit down on a sand covered step. He was in physical pain, but it was the emotional pain that was really taking its toll. He stared up to the sky as tears filled his eyes.

"I...I wanted to hate you for leaving me... I so wanted to hate you, but I couldn't! I know why you destroyed that damn mirror, but it doesn't make it any easier! When you destroyed that mirror, I felt part of myself being destroyed along with it... It left a big fucking hole in my soul..." he whispered as he looked up to the moon. "Only you could've filled that hole... I-I SHOULD'VE WENT WITH YOU!" he screamed as he thumped the hard stone stair. Tears streamed down his wrinkly scarred face as he spoke. "Why didn't I say anything? I should've said something! Not saying anything to you on that day was the biggest mistake I have ever made..."

Link grunted as he looked down to the hand he had used to thump the stone stair, seeing he had dislocated his pinkie. Without hesitation, he grabbed it, and popped it back into place. "Look at me, I am a shadow of my former self... I had to watch you leave, I had to watch everyone I grew up with die, right before my very eyes! They all dropped, one by one, victims of time. But for some reason, I still live. Having a long life is no gift, it's a curse! It hurts more than any wound...living a life without you, is not a life worth living. After that day, I became useless. I had stopped Zant, and Ganondorf... And then I became little more than a glorified sellsword. I never wanted rupees, I never wanted a big home, rewards, armor, swords, or any of that stuff. What I wanted, was you... But you were the one thing I couldn't have..."

Link then grasped his chest, feeling as if his heart had shattered into a thousand different pieces of glass. "GAAAHH! D-damn it... L-looks like it might be my time soon... Midna, can you hear me? Are you even still alive, Midna? Just wait, just a little longer... I will be with you soon..." he whispered as he then reached down to his right boot, pulling something out of the sheath besides it. It was a long, sharp, dagger. "One way, or another... I-I think, all the time... Did you ever get married? D-did you ever think about me like I thought about you? I know, I will get to ask you, eventually..." he whispered weakly, feeling all the strength being sapped from his body. He couldn't even hold on to the knife anymore. It slipped from his grasp. He quickly tried grabbing it again, but it tumbled down the stairs, all the way down to the bottom.

"J-just my luck," he laughed weakly, before it quickly turned into a soft cry. Tears soaked the hard, dry stone underneath him. "I just want it to end...to be with you again. That's all I want, to be with you! Why have the goddesses cursed us like this?! What kind of fucking cruel joke was that to play on us?! Bring us together, just to tear us apart?! We made the biggest kind of sacrifice, just to be left here, in this world without you... It is unbearable... I can't stop thinking about you because I know, that you really were the one..."

He sniffed as he looked back over his shoulder, looking at the broken mirror. He got on his hands and knees once more, and crawled up each step. He could feel it, his time was nearly up. He just knew it. "M-Midna..." he whispered as he dragged himself up to the final step. "I...love you..." He wished he had said it when it mattered. He wished he had either stopped her, or went with her. He just wished that he had done something, instead of nothing. Slowly, he rolled himself onto his back, to stare up at the sky once more. He hoped that through death, he may meet her once again. As he stared up at the sky, his heart slowed down, but not before he spoke once more.

"I wonder, do you feel sad right in that moment between night and day?" he asked her as if she was there. He stared up at the sky, even as his last breath exited his lips, and his tears ran down his cheeks. There, he stayed, forever, in the place he felt closest to his lost love. The wind gently brushed through his white hair. It was the last thing he felt. The last thought that ran through his mind was of her, running her fingers through his fur when he used to turn into a wolf. The thought of her being there with him, it made his last thought a happy one.

* * *

 **Author's note: This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. Think I wrote it in like, 2 or 3 days right after finishing that last chapter? Held it back for it to be edited though. Anyway, a big thank you to BigBossSonic once again for editing this, and a thank you to everyone still reading this! :3**


	11. Just a little drink

Link stood over the skeleton, staring down at his own body. He could remember so much, but his memory was still hazy. He needed time to process them all. "I remember... We've been here before, both of us... This is where we last saw each other. That's why I wasn't afraid of you... That's why I knew you wouldn't attack me." He looked back over his shoulder. "It's hard to believe, but it makes sense now. This isn't the first life we've lived. Ganondorf, I remember fighting him too... Do you remember anything?"

Midna didn't know what he was talking about, not yet anyway. She looked to that place where the mirror once used to be. "No, not yet.." she said as she floated over onto the pedestal. Before she could even touch the frame the mirror used to rest on, she had her own flash back, but she could only remember what happened up until the mirror shattered. It came back to her, but like Link's memory, there were some parts that were hazy at best. She didn't know if she would get those memories back, but she already had enough of them to think about. For a moment, she went silent. Remembering what she used to be, remembering what she used to look like, it made her wonder why she was back here. Whatever the reason was, she was glad to be back. She remembered the pain she felt when she had to return home, she could feel it all over again. She rested one hand over her chest, her heart thumping away so violently. She looked back to Link with tears in her eyes. He was looking right back at her, looking equally upset. There was still one question on her mind. "W-who's skeleton is that?"

"... Mine. I wanted to be as close as possible to you when I finally passed away." He knew there was no point in hiding his feelings anymore, not when he knew what went on between them in their past lives.

Knowing that this place was his final resting place, it only caused more tears to come flowing from her eyes. "I am so sorry..."

Link walked over to her, and took her into his arms, hugging and holding her at last. "Don't be... All I ever wanted was to see you again, and here you are... I don't know how we got back here, but it doesn't matter... I missed you so much."

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as she closed her eyes, her heart fluttering a little. "All those dreams we had... We really did those things together... Link, you're not disappointed in me, are you? For what I did..."

"No... But next time, if you're leaving for somewhere, you better let me come along." He smiled as he held her, and closed his teary eyes. He was just happy that they were finally together. They stayed there for a long time, just holding onto each other. Link had never felt happiness like this in his entire life, not in this life time anyway.

Minutes flew by so quickly until they finally loosened their grip on each other. Midna slowly floated back, smiling a little. "I had a feeling you might be into me... But I wasn't sure if you were because of how I look..."

"You might look like a monster to those villagers, but to me, you're the cutest thing around," he said before getting another thought. "If Ganondorf is back, maybe some of the other people we know are back too..."

"Let's just hope none of the things we killed come looking for revenge, like Ganondorf did," she replied.

"They might just do that, but if they do, we'll be ready for them. We took them all on once before, we can do it again."

"We should get some better weapons. That club is fine, but we need the kind of stuff we had in our past lives. Do you remember where you left your stuff?" Midna asked. She remembered all the strange weapons they collected. They needed to gather an arsenal of weapons once again.

Link shook his head. "My memory is still hazy, but I remember I didn't bring all my weapons with me to this place," he replied as he looked around for the one weapon he did bring. Eventually, he found it. It was a dagger, buried underneath some sand. "I figured scavengers might eventually find my body, but it looks like no one has been here in a long time... We should get out of here before another sandstorm hits."

Midna nodded before floating back towards the stairs. "Let's go back to Kakariko and rent out a room."

Link had already stolen a load of rupees from the bulblins, so they had more than enough to rent out the room for at least a week. He knew Ganondorf was out there, but he believed they had earned a rest, and some time alone. "Sounds good to me." He didn't want to stay here any longer anyway, he had too many bad memories of this place.

Midna led the way out, and found herself walking right out of the only entrance into this place. Their bullbo was still there, obediently waiting. "Looks like Barry is our new Epona."

"For a bullbo, he is very well behaved." Link climbed onto Barry, and shortly afterwards, he felt Midna holding onto him again from behind. "We might get some odd looks when we come into Kakariko, riding Barry."

"Eee hee, at least no thief will dare come near him," she replied with a big smile on her face as they began riding off. Midna had a lot on her mind, knowing that she has lived more than one life was a lot to take in. She sighed as she rested her head on his back, and looked to the side, gazing at the desert. She began to remember the first time they came here. "... Didn't the bulblins have a large camp somewhere around here?"

"Yeah, they did. After you left, they become a lot more docile... Now, they're back up to their old tricks, robbing people and taking over areas again. I wonder what changed when I passed away... This is still so weird, knowing everything I done in my last life..."

"I know exactly what you mean. I used to be a princess... Hah, me, a princess! In this life, I am just a thief..."

"You weren't just a thief to me, you were my friend. Even before I knew about my past, I... I thought you were beautiful. I didn't say anything though in case you thought I was weird or something..."

Midna giggled a little. "Soooo... What is it you like about me exactly?" she asked him, curious to hear what he has to say.

"It's your eyes mostly. They're absolutely stunning, so different from anyone elses... They're unique, just like the rest of you." Shortly after that, Link smirked a little. "And you've got a cute butt..."

Midna blushed a little as a grin spread across her face. "You spend much time looking at my butt?"

Link nodded a little. "Almost as much time as you spent looking at me whenever I bathe..."

"You saw me?!" Midna responded in almost disbelief, her blush only getting brighter.

"I sometimes caught a glimpse of you before you managed to get out of sight. I didn't say anything because I didn't mind you looking," he admitted to her. She enjoyed embarrassing him back in the cave, so now it was his turn.

She fell silent for a moment, but a few seconds later, she spoke up. "You probably liked me watching anyway..."

"I kind of did." He chuckled as they rode on through the desert. They talked pretty much constantly, talking about their past lives, talking about the people they once knew, and how Hyrule had changed. There was so much to talk about, but eventually, both of them began to feel very sleepy. They found a flat rocky patch to camp on for the night. Hey had to sleep on the rock because the sand seemed to be infested with burrowing creatures. Link pulled out the one sleeping bag they had, and he quickly lay on it.

Midna went ahead, and sat on his chest for a moment, smirking. "Do you remember how we used to cuddle for warmth?"

Link nodded as he kept his eyes locked onto her's. "Yeah, I remember... I also remember how it used to turn into a little more than cuddling..."

Midna kept thinking about how she had all these memories, but she wanted a few new memories to look back on and remember fondly. She knew Link cared about her, that much was clear. But she had to be sure that this was what he still wanted. "Link... Do you still want to be with me?"

Link didn't even have to think about his answer. He reached up to her cheek, gently touching her soft skin. "Midna, even if I didn't have these memories, I would still say yes... I can't picture myself with anyone else."

Once those words left his lips, Midna didn't hesitate to close her eyes, and let her own lips meet his. She didn't even feel nervous, she knew that this was what they both wanted, and needed. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, eager to explore it thoroughly. She was done holding back, now that she had a second chance, she wasn't going to waste it. Their saliva mixed, and she could feel Link's tongue wrestling against her's. Neither one of them wanted to break the kiss, so they kept going. Even when she felt Link's hands sliding over her body, and reaching her rear, she didn't pull out of the kiss. Although she had memories of kissing him, this was still the first time in this life time she had ever kissed anyone. The sound of their wet make out session was the only thing the two of them could hear, and it carried on for five or so minutes, until they had to pause for air. When they did, a big smile spread across her face. "Better than I remember..."

Link softly chuckled. "This is the second time I've had my first kiss with you." He slightly squeezed her butt, enjoying the feel of her warm flesh.

"Mmm, naughty boy... If I was still a princess, I could have you punished for this."

"Would the punishments involve whips, chains, leather, and restraints?" Link casually replied to her.

"When did you get so dirty?" she asked as she scooted herself back, and looked over her shoulder, noticing a bulge in between his legs.

"I had a lot of time to fantasize about you," he admitted.

Midna scooted herself back, letting her rear rub against Link's clothed groin. "You won't have to just fantasize anymore," she whispered with a lustful look on her face. She pressed her hands just below his chest, and moved her butt back and forth along Link's length. She took pleasure in hearing him moan, and feeling his shaft pressing against her skin, only separated by a single layer of clothing. "Mmm, someone's happy..."

Link watched the imp move her hips, teasing him. "Very happy..." he muttered under his breath, before noticing something nearby. A bullbo, with bulblins riding on top of it. They heading straight for them. "Grh, why now?! We've got company."

Midna flew off him and looked behind herself, spotting them. She gave a frustrated sigh before turning her attention back to Link. "Do you remember how to fight like you used to?"

"I don't know, but it's going to be hard fighting with this." He pointed down to his crotch. Quickly, he went for his club, picking it up swiftly as he saw the bulblins coming right at them. He saw one of them had a bow, and was aiming it directly at him. "Arrow!" he yelled as he saw the bulblin letting the arrow fly. Link lept to the side, avoiding it as the bulblins came riding right up towards him, now just a few feet away from him. Without even thinking, he threw the club right towards the riders. It spun through the air bashing the rider right in his mouth. Blood and broken teeth spewed from the rider's mouth as he fell off, tumbling to the ground. Without a rider, the Bullbo just kept running past them. Before it could pass however, Midna used her hair to punch the archer right in the face, knocking him off too.

"Well, that went well," Midna said with a smile. "Are they still alive?"

Link walked over to the one bulblin he knocked off. It looked like his jaw was broken, but surprisingly, he was still breathing. "This one is." He then walked over to the one Midna knocked off. Just from a glance, he could tell that he was dead. The way his neck was twisted said it all. "That one isn't..." Clearly, Midna had a hell of a punch. Link looked out to the sandy wasteland once again. Even in the darkness, he could still see them in the glow of the moonlight. More of them were coming. "Damn it, they're probably trying to hunt us down for stealing from them. He recovered his club, and even took the bulblin's bow and arrows. "Let's get going," he said as he climbed onto Barry, the bullbo.

Midna flew onto the bullbo with him, and very quickly, they began to ride off. Both of them were very tired, but they had to put some distance between themselves and the bulblin horde. She couldn't help but notice how swiftly Link felt with that bulblin rider, it looked as if his combat experience was kicking in.

Two weeks passed. Link and Midna finally made it back to Hyrule field after a full fourteen days of being chased out of the desert. They were both exhausted, tired, and horny. Link sighed as he saw the entrance to Kakariko village up ahead. "We're here at last... Midna?" He looked back, seeing she had fallen asleep, her head resting against his back. He smiled a little, she looked so peaceful, but he had to wake her before they went past the gates. The villagers were likely to be worried by the bullbo alone, he didn't need them sending word to the guards, telling them where he is. "Midna..."

Midna suddenly woke up, jumping a little before looking around herself. "Oh, we're here?" A yawn made it past her lips as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah, you better get into my shadow while I get us a room."

Midna didn't need to be told twice. She knew how important it was for the both of them that she stays hidden. She dove straight into his shadow without another word. She couldn't wait to get into a proper bed.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in the same room they had the last time they came here. Link not just brought their stuff inside, but also a couple of bottles of ale. He put them both down on a nearby table before taking a seat. Midna quickly flew from his shadow, and Link handed her a bottle. "Drink up," he happily said as he took a big swig from his own bottle. He knew after the long trip they took to get back here, they needed this.

Midna was so thirsty, she immediately started drinking. Some of it dribbled from the corners of her mouth because she tried to drink it so quickly. She put the bottle down on the table before wiping away the droplets that escaped her mouth. "Ahh, thank you. I was so thirsty!"

"Me too. Maybe we should stock up on a few more bottles of ale before going on our next trip."

"Good idea," she said before taking another big gulp of ale.

Link chuckled, seeing her drinking so much. "Whoa, take it easy." He wasn't sure how much it would take to get an imp drunk, but he was guessing it wouldn't take a lot.

"Why should I?" she replied with a devious little smirk.

"Because I am not sure how fast this stuff will get you drunk," he said with a smile as he took a sip himself.

Right now, getting drunk didn't seem like a bad idea. She just wanted to let loose completely after everything they had been through, both mentally and physically. "Maybe I want to get drunk," Midna replied before taking another swig. She had already drunk at least half the bottle.

"I think we're going to need more ale..."

The two of them drank all the way through the day. Link made a few trips back down to the bar until the table in their room was covered in empty bottles. He was surprised just how much a little thing like her could drink. They were both drunk, and both still talking.

"S-so... Whatever happened to Zelda after I left?" Midna slurred her words a little, but Link was still able to tell what she was saying.

"Ah, Zelda? She knocked boots with some fancy-shmancey-pantsy posh guy... She popped out a baby, and then she passed away. She lived for so damn looooong though. I was sure I was going to die first, you know?" he said with a chuckle

"Did she... ever talk about me?" Midna asked, only just avoiding throwing up half way through her sentence.

He shook his head slowly. "No... Well, she did talk about you once... But only because I brought you up in an argument with her."

"What was the argument about?" Midna asked as she picked up a few bottles, placing them down on the ground so she could rest her head against the table.

"I can't even remember... I think... Ahh, I remember! It was about trying to find a way back to you... She didn't want me to try, but I did it anyway! I searched everywhere for a way to get back to you... Never did find a way though... Do you remember anything? Anything after you left?" he asked.

"No... I only remember stuff before that..." Midna told him.

"Mmm, maybe that's for the best... I could do without the memories of after we parted ways..."

Midna raised her head a little, and reached past the bottles to hold his hand. "I'm never leaving you again..."

There was a moment of silence between them as they both gazed into each other's eyes. Link smiled a little, before seeing Midna let out a loud burp. Link laughed as he leaned over, and kissed at her lips. He didn't care if she threw up right on the spot, nothing could break the bond he felt with her. "I'll follow you anywhere, no matter what..."

Midna smiled before floating up out of her chair. She made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, before spreading her legs. She smirked as she stared straight back at Link. "Now there's no bubble-butts around, how about we have some fun?"

Just seeing her do something so suggestive got him excited immediately. He got up and made his way over to her so quickly, he tripped up, and fell on his hands and knees. He looked straight towards Midna, getting a good view of her slit from right where he was. Instead of getting back up, he just moved a little closer, his lips so close to her womanhood.

Midna shivered a little in anticipation. Feeling his warm breath on her nethers brought back very good memories. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him take the first lick. She rolled her eyes before flopping back onto the bed, moaning out so lustfully. She kept her legs spread wide open for him, wanting him to taste every part of her down there. "D-dirty Link..." she whispered as her own hand drifted up to her small breasts.

Link used his tongue to flick at her little clit. The way she moved those beautiful little moans only got him harder. His cock was throbbing so hard, but right now, all his attention was on the imp's pussy. He dragged his tongue over her little bud, back and forth, only stopping to give it a small kiss. Her folds were getting so wet, and he could taste it. He loved it. He didn't even care if anyone walked in on them. If he was caught right now, he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, he was completely intoxicated by lust, and addicted to her taste.

"G-good boy..." she whispered as she rested her legs on his shoulders. She opened her eyes a little to watch him eating out her little pussy. She could feel his saliva coating her most sensitive parts, before she then felt his tongue actually enter her. Pleasure beyond belief began to wash over her as she finally felt him inside her, exploring her virgin slit. She grunted and whimpered faintly, feeling him probing and pressing against her warm flesh.

The Hylian drove his tongue right into her, rubbing every ridge, every bump, every little part of her pink entrance. He wanted to please her, he wanted to make her scream and squirm, he wanted to please her like this until his very last day. Nearly every little move he made caused a reaction, whether it be the sound of her moans, or the feeling of her cunt trying to squeeze his tongue. For a moment, he pulled back to slide two fingers into the imp's slit, probing her most intimate area. He quickly leaned in again to assault her clit with his tongue once again.

"Ahh! Link!" Midna screamed out as her womanhood was invaded and licked at the same time. She wrapped her legs around his head whilst she fondled her own breasts. She was getting so close, she could just feel it building, the pleasure almost becoming unbearable. "Yessss! Don't stop!" she ordered him. Just a little more, she told herself. She tied to hold back, but only to make this moment last a little longer. She wanted to keep feeling his tongue dancing over her flesh, and let his fingers feel her from within. Within a few seconds, she quickly realized that she couldn't possibly hold it any longer, no matter how much she wanted to. When her orgasm came, it hit her hard. Her legs squeezed Link's head, her pussy tightly wrapping around his fingers as she soaked them in her own fluids. All the air very quickly left her lungs as she screamed out in a moment of pure passion. Her hips bucked, forcing her pussy against her lips.

Link pulled his fingers out of her, and quickly replaced them with his tongue. The way she pushed herself against him, he really had no other choice than to keep eating out his little imp. Her warm juices covered him as she face fucked him. Eventually, her legs stopped squeezing him so much, and her screams died down. He didn't stop licking until he was completely sure she had ridden out her orgasm. He chuckled a little as he looked down to her, seeing her panting so hard. "Enjoy yourself?"

Weakly, she nodded with a big smile on her face. "Why don't you get on the bed, and let me take care of that?" she said as she reached in between her own legs, touching her wet womanhood. She still felt so sensitive down there.

The Hylian began to take off his chain mail, his clothing, everything he had on he cast aside. He got onto the bed, and lay back. He watched the imp drunkenly crawl over to him before bringing her face so close to his rock hard member.

"Heh, throbbing for little me?" She smirked, and kissed the head of his dick. It twitched almost as soon as her lips made contact with it, making her giggle. Inside, she couldn't wait to make this handsome Hylian cum. She sat up, and wrapped both of her hands around his member. It was big, she wondered if it would even fit inside her. Her hands slid up and down his warm length again and again, jerking him off. Both hands didn't stay on his shaft for long however, she slid one hand further down, touching his balls.

Gasps and grunts left his lips as he watched her, touching him in such an intimate place. Her warm hands were really getting to him, feeling one focusing on his cock wild the other massaged his sack. Then, she dragged her tongue right over his very tip. His hips instinctively bucked a little at the feeling of it sliding over his urethra. "Much better than the dreams," he whispered with a big smile.

Seeing how big of a reaction her tongue got out of him only made Midna want to go even further. She wanted to see his white stuff spray out of his big hard cock. She near climbed onto him, and pressed her wet cunt against his manhood. She slid her slit up and down the underside of his shaft as she rested her hands against his body. "You like that?" she lustfully replied, knowing that he did. She could see it in his face, he was loving every second of this, as was she. His warm manhood felt so good against her nethers, she had to resist the urge to just grab his cock and shove it inside herself. As much as she wanted to, she wanted to make this last. She had big plans for her Hylian lover.

Link swore under his breath as her pussy rubbed against his stiff dick, feeling her natural fluids soaking it the more she rubbed herself against him. "I fucking love it," he told her, not wanting her to stop. She could do this all night long, and he would be very, very happy. Judging from the look on her face, she was loving it just as much as he was. It started off nice and slow, but steadily, Midna slid herself up and down his length a little faster. She moved her hips so fluidly, panting harder as she got faster. It was an amazingly sexy sight to behold.

Midna looked down to his member, seeing a small bead of precum leaving it. She licked her lips a little, she just couldn't resist having a taste. She got off him, and immediately lowered her mouth onto his tip. She suckled on it as both her hands stroked the rest of his length, gliding up and down it so elegantly. Her wet muscle encircled his tip repeatedly, forcing such big lusty grunts out of her Hylian lover. The small taste of his essence she got was nice, but that wasn't going to fully satisfy her. She needed more of it.

Link grunted as he clenched his teeth a little, feeling her pretty much milking his dick with both her mouth, and her hands. He watched her sucking away so eagerly, just the sight of her doing such a dirty act was almost enough to get him to blow. He was very, very close, it wouldn't take much more to get him cumming. All it would take was a few more seconds of this beautiful imp licking and sucking his cock. In an instant, it happened. He closed his eyes, and grunted as thick waves of his seed quickly entered her mouth, flowing down her throat. He tried to be quiet, but he knew that he wasn't able to do that for very long, not with the sheer joy he felt surging through his loins.

She drank up everything he had so easily, swallowing it all as her tongue danced over his warm flesh. She wiggled her tongue over his tip, causing him to grab at the bed sheets and passionately scream out. He had clearly given up on being quiet. She didn't stop licking until she was absolutely sure that he was completely drained. Even when she was sure, she still kept licking anyway. "Hee hee... You were really pent up..."

"Yeah... Heh... After all that teasing in the desert, I guess I built up a big load," he chuckled a little as he watched the imp climb up his body, bringing her face close to his.

Midna smiled as she kissed at his lips, giggling a little as she stared down into his eyes. She felt so lucky to have a guy like him, brave, strong, and handsome. She knew he would always be there for her, and that's why she didn't hesitate to say what she said next. "I love..."

Link's smile soon faded as she noticed her looking a little sick. Already, as she opened her mouth, he knew what was happening. The imp began to puke, and as if he was in some sort of nightmare where time slows down, he saw it coming right for him. Two words came to mind in that split second. "Oh, fuck."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hehe, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I am already working on the next one so it should be out sooner rather than later. Thank you to my editor, the amazing BigBossSonic! And thank you all for reading. You're all awesome!**


	12. Jelly

It was the middle of the night, and Link silently rested in the inn's outdoor hot spring. It was the middle of the night, so Midna was on his lap, bathing with him too.

"I... I'm sorry..." Midna said to him as she looked down into the water.

Link sighed as he remembered everyone looked at him as he walked by, smelling of imp vomit. He bet they probably thought it was his puke with the way he drunkenly staggered around, looking for the exit. "It's alright... Our room needs cleaning, but it's fine." He kissed the top of her head, as he wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't mad at her at all, it could've happened to anyone. "... Were you about to say what I think you were about to say before you threw up?"

Midna softly smiled as she rested her head back against him, and nodded. "Yes. I love you..." Even after puking most of her stomach contents, she was still so drunk. She closed her eyes as she played with the water using her fingertips.

It felt so good for him to hear her say that. That alone was worth being puked on, although he wished he could forget that part all together. "I love you too..." He went ahead and closed his eyes too, relaxing in the warm water. He thought it was romantic, bathing out here with the love of his life with the moon illuminating both of their bodies.

"... The look on your face was priceless..." Midna whispered with a little smirk.

"Let's never talk about that again..." Somehow, he knew it wasn't going to be the last he hears of it.

The next night, Midna woke up in bed with Link, yawning a little. The puke had been cleaned up, but she had a bad taste in her mouth, and a terrible headache. "Ugh... What's wrong with me?" she whispered as she floated off the bed, and went over to the window, seeing that it was still night time. She guessed they must've fell asleep right through the day, and into the next night. She wasn't really that surprised, she was up for a long time after all. She floated back towards the bed, groaning as her headache got to her.

Link slowly opened his eyes, letting out a big yawn as he looked over to Midna. "Hey... You feeling alright?" He asked, noticing her cradling her head in both hands.

"My head is pounding..." she told him.

"Ah, probably a hangover. They should have something for that downstairs. Do you want anything while I am down there?" He asked as he put his pants on.

"Anything to get rid of the taste in my mouth," she replied. She shook her head slowly, feeling like shit. She didn't plan on drinking again anytime soon.

Link threw on his shirt, and headed downstairs. He came back a few moments later with a jar of red chu jelly, and a mug of water. "Here, eat this. I remember it being good at getting rid of hangovers," he told her. He had a bit of a hangover himself, but it was at least bearable.

Midna dipped her hand into the jar, and quickly began eating it up without question. Half way through eating the chu jelly, she felt her hangover fading. It looked as if she wouldn't have to quit drinking after all. "Mm, that feels a lot better."

Link smiled as he handed over the water to her. "I have memories of carrying that jelly everywhere. It's useful for pretty much everything. Minor scrapes, major wounds, but most of the time, I used it for hangovers. It's useful if you're ever invited to a bulblin party."

She drank up some of the water before looking back to him. "You went to a bulblin party?"

"I remember going to one at least... I guess we were friends with them at one point," Link told her. There were still big parts missing from his memory, so he wasn't sure why or when he went to that party. He did remember that it was pretty wild though.

"Maybe we could find a way to get them on our side again, form an alliance to get rid of Ganondorf," she thought aloud.

"If we could find out how we became friendly with them, that might not be a bad idea."

"First things first though, we need the sword you retrieved from the woods. That blade seemed to do the trick against Ganondorf last time," Midna replied.

"I think I might have put the sword back where we found it... Yes, I definitely did. I figured it would be safer there than in the hands of some grave robbers."

"Oh no. If we have to do some stupid puzzles to get that sword back, I am blaming you," she told him.

"At the time, I never thought I was going to use it again. If I did, I would've buried it under the floorboards of my old home... Actually, I think that's where I buried most of my old stuff! Midna, while you were living in my old place, did you see any of my gear there?"

Midna thought about it for a moment, remembering she did see at least one of his things there. "Yes! I remember that thing you used to have, the clawshot I think you called it, I found that down in your basement! I used it once on a pumpkin, but it just made a big mess."

Another memory soon popped into his head. "Huh, I remember someone saying something about messing up pumpkins back in Ordon. Anyway, we'll head there next. It is right near the woods anyway... Besides, I want to look around my old house again." Not all of his old memories were bad, and some of them he would like to experience in more detail. Now that he remembered who he used to be, maybe a return to that place would help jog his memory.

Midna sighed, not pleased she had to head back to Ordon, but it was for a good reason. "So long as you don't want to stop and chat with the people that tried to have me killed, then I'm fine with that."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be having a friendly conversation with anyone that tries to hurt you..." The thought that the new residents of Ordon even attempted to get rid of her made him angry. It made him feel a bit betrayed by them, after everything they had done for the people of Hyrule. It was a long time ago though, and he did realize that they had no idea of the sacrifices they had both made.

She smiled a little, knowing that he meant it. She noticed him rubbing the side of his head a little, looking uncomfortable. She guessed he probably had a bit of a hangover too, so she held the jar of red chu jelly out for him to take. "Here..."

Link looked down to the jar. He figured he might as well get rid of this hangover right away, so he took the jar and started eating. Soon enough, his mind wondered away from the mission they had set for themselves, and onto other things. He wondered what other uses this jelly could have. His mind couldn't help but think back to that goron, selling all his sex stuff on the market. He never thought he would actually be interested in looking around his wares, but he did want to look for something that might make love making for the two of them easier. He knew when they inevitably went all the way, it was going to be a tight fit, and he didn't want to end up hurting her.

She looked up to him, before floating a little to kiss him. "Imagine the look on everyone's faces if people knew what we did last night."

"It's probably look a lot like mine after the little gift you spewed all over me," he replied with a chuckle. "I don't care what anyone thinks though... I only care about what you think of me, and no one else."

"You don't care? Even if we get a mob chasing after us everywhere we go to?"

"I don't care if we're run out of every town in Hyrule. I'd be happy living out in the middle of nowhere so long as I am with you," he replied with absolute honesty.

As romantic as letting everyone know that they're together sounded, she did like being able to sleep in a proper bed. The rupees they had on them would also be pretty useless if they had nowhere to spend it all. But still, it did bring a smile to her face to hear him say that. "I should've brought you with me..."

"Maybe that's why we're here, to have a second chance to be together... I know it's probably not the reason, but I'd like to think it is," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we're here to fix the world all over again, but I'm not going to let anything tear us apart again." If Midna had known just how her departure would affect Link, she never would've left without him. The thought of him dying alone in that place was enough to bring tears to her eyes. It did make her wonder though, how did she pass away? Was it old age, or something else? "When should we leave for Ordon?"

"I say in a few hours. Once we've got my old stuff back, we'll head straight into the woods and get the sword next. After that, we'll head back to this very room, and plan our next move." Link put the lid back on the jar of chu jelly and set it aside on the table. He then walked back towards their bed, and lay on it. "Hopefully Ganondorf will be too busy dealing with Zelda's army to worry about us..."

Midna shook her head before laying with him. "You know he must have some plan for us..."

"I know he probably does, but we'll deal with it, whatever it is." Link was a little concerned about what Ganondorf maybe plotting. Besides time itself, Ganondorf was the greatest enemy he had ever faced. His power was immense, able to change from man, to beast, and then back again. He remembered their last battle clearly, he remembered that he was the best swordsman he ever fought, but he wasn't good enough. If he could lure him into one on one combat again, then he could end this all within a few minutes.

Midna and Link talked through the night, having a couple of more drinks. They found themselves talking about their past lives a little more before deciding it was probably a good idea to have a little nap. They both knew that this might be the last chance in a while to get some real rest. They made the most of their time alone, cuddling, kissing, and hoping that they never lose each other again. In each other's arms, they fell asleep.

Once the sun rose once again, they awoke, and started packing their things up. Link made sure to bring some ale and chu jelly with them this time around, although it did cut into their tight budget. They found themselves on the move very quickly, riding out of Kakariko, and into the field. Today was unusually hot, although after spending weeks in the desert, it didn't feel so bad. Link wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked across the land. He could see a few huge bird-like creatures in the distance, remembering them from his previous adventure in his past life. "What do you think Ganondorf is going to throw at us next?"

Midna thought for a moment before answering. "We're going to the woods, so I am guessing either a big spider, or a big plant."

"I am going to saaaaay a big plant."

"Do you think Ganondorf makes those strange creatures we faced last time with his magic? Or do you think he just found them and used them against us?" Midna asked. Some of them certainly seemed like they were made via some insidious magic, but some of the things they faced just seemed like pissed off wildlife. "I think he did both."

"I think a lot of the big stuff we faced came from Ganondorf, but a lot of the smaller stuff we saw did seem like a bunch of angry critters looking for a meal... I think you're right, it's a bit of both." Just then, something occurred to him. He laughed a little, getting Midna's attention.

"What's got you laughing?"

"Just this whole situation... Before I met you, I was a nobody, just another guard. Now, we're setting off to save the world all over again like something out of a fairy tale. It's mad."

"You think that's mad, imagine thinking your whole life that you're some hideous monster and then, one day, you learn that you're royalty! A hero! Learning that everyone around us wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us is just mind-blowing."

"It couldn't have been easy for you, living alone... It's a good thing you're tough, and smart."

"When we save the world again, I am going to march straight into that village and tell everyone that they wouldn't be alive without us. They treated me like an itch they wanted to get rid of all my life, I am going to enjoy rubbing our victory in their faces." A big wide grin soon spread across her face just thinking about it.

Link smiled at the thought of saving the day again, especially seeing as it would mean that she wouldn't have to hide in his shadow anymore. Right now, his hopes of victory were high. They had a plan, and both of them were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. "Once we save the day, you can rub it in all you want," he replied. He felt like Midna more than had the right to boast once they fix everything up. There was one thing on his mind though, something that he wanted to ask Midna. "Now that you have your memories back, don't you miss your realm? Or your position?"

Midna shook her head. "No. Not even a little... I served my realm as best as I can, and now, I don't think I would be good at ruling anyway. I don't really think I am the same person I used to be... Living here has changed me."

"You don't seem that different to me," Link replied.

Midna giggled a little. "You're different too. You're more talkative... That's not a bad thing though. After living on my own for so long, it felt good to finally talk to someone else."

"I'm not that talkative. Dylan was always saying that I need to talk more."

"Well, you do still fall silent a lot of the time, but you do still talk more than you used to," she said with a smile. When she said that, she reminded herself of what she said to him after his battle with Ganondorf. She sighed a little, wondering why she couldn't have been brought back in that form. Fate seemed unkind sometimes, but she couldn't really complain at a second chance. "It still feels strange, remembering all this stuff. It almost feel like it didn't really happen, but I know it did. I've lived two different lives, one as a princess, and the other as a thief. It feels confusing sometimes, like I am not sure who I am."

"I know it feels confusing, I'm...a little confused too." Link could remember doing things he didn't entirely agree with, and he could remember feeling the guilt afterwards. He remembered so many different things, it was more than a little overwhelming. "Maybe things will seem clearer later, we still haven't had much time to really process it all with everything going on."

Midna nodded, thinking that perhaps he was right. Maybe things would get clearer with time. She might feel confused on somethings from her past life, but there was one thing she was certain about. She loved Link, and she always would. She wondered if her past self would've let him come with her if she knew how events would play out. "Even if I am always confused by some of these memories, I'll live with it. All that matters is getting rid of Ganondorf, and then living out the rest of our days in a nice big home, with a nice big bed! You must've been rich during your lifetime, what did you do with all the rupees in your past life?" Midna figured that those rupees could be really useful right about now.

"Honestly, I have no idea. If we're lucky, maybe we'll find some rupees under the floorboards of my old place." Link knew it was unlikely he would've stashed away some rupees before he died, but he could hope.

"How much do you remember of your old life? I still cannot remember what happened after I left."

"I remember a lot, but there's still big gaps in my memory... There's probably something important I am forgetting, but at least I remember the best bits," he replied with a faint smile.

Midna giggled a bit, knowing what he meant by the best bits. She didn't feel like she was missing much by not knowing what happened to her after she left. Besides, she had a new life to live, and new memories to make. "The best is yet to come."

Together, they rode on, heading straight for Link's old place. He could feel her small hands clinging to him, just like she used to so long ago. In his memories, he had spilled so much blood. He hoped that he could avoid it in this life, but he knew that would be easier said than done. It didn't take them that long to reach the outskirts of Ordon, but then, they both saw something unexpected. Smoke was filling the air up ahead, and it didn't look like it was from a small fire either. "Oh no..." He rode quickly towards the source of the smoke, and was confronted by an unexpected sight. His old home was in flames. The branches cracked, and snapped, causing flaming planks to come crashing down to the ground. The heat was unbearable, causing their bullbo to back up. He couldn't believe his eyes, seeing it all just burn away like this. He got off his bullbo, taking his club with them. Trees didn't just randomly set on fire like this. "Come out!" he yelled out, looking around to the surrounding trees and bushes.

"Link! There!" Midna yelled out as she pointed towards some bushes to Link's left.

He spun around just in time to see a sharp metal claw shooting straight out of the foliage. With great haste, he raised his club to stop the claw from striking his face. The claw hit the middle of the club instead, the sharp metal digging into the wooden shaft. The club was yanked right out of Link's hand as the chain the claw was attached to quickly retreated back into the bushes. "Show yourself!" he angrily yelled out, shortly before someone did just that.

It moved out of the bushes. It looked Hylian, or perhaps human. It wore a mask very familiar to Link and Midna. It was the hawkeye mask. The mask was shaped like a hawk's face, but left the lower jaw exposed. His or her skin looked a bit on the fair side. It wore a steel breast plate with dark padded armor underneath it, gambeson. Covering its hands were metal gauntlets with a similar pattern to that found on Midna's old helmet. Covering its lower half were black trousers, and black boots. In its hands were his old tools, the clawshots.

Seeing this person in his old gear, standing near his old home as it burned down to the ground only angered him. "That's my stuff..."

The masked person simply smiled, before taking aim with the clawshot once again. It quickly became clear that one of them was not leaving this place alive.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you all like this chapter! Got plenty more coming up! Thank you all for reading this far, and thank you again to BigBossSonic for editing this!**


	13. The search for the sword

Link grunted as he ducked and rolled underneath the metal claw that had been fired at him. He closed the distance between himself and his attacker very quickly, which clearly caught them off-guard. The attacker swung the other clawshot straight for Link's head, but he caught his arm, and threw a fist right under the attacker's jaw.

The attacker's head flew back for a moment, almost flinging the mask off its face. Its nose was exposed for a few seconds before the attacker pulled the mask back down, and ducked underneath Link's right hook. Immediately, the attacker violently jabbed Link's chain mail covered stomach with the clawshot.

The feeling of that hunk of metal hitting his stomach was not a pleasant one. Even with the armor protecting him, it still hurt like hell. With both hands, he grabbed the back of the attacker's head, and rammed his left knee right into the mask. The old wooden mask cracked, but the beak on the mask almost split his knee open. His anger kept the pain at bay briefly however.

Midna flew over, her hair quickly transforming into a big fist, until suddenly, an arrow slashed open her shoulder. If she was not moving at the time, it could've struck her right in her chest. She let out a shriek, unintentionally getting Link's attention.

As Link looked back to her, the attacker swung the clawshot right into the side of his head. It sent Link stumbling to one side for a moment, dazed as he dropped to one knee. "Midna! Hide!" he yelled out to her. He didn't care what happened to him so long as she was alright.

"Kill her!" the attacker yelled out. The attacker sounded a little masculine, but still fairly androgynous.

Midna saw purple skinned creatures in the trees, aiming their bows at her. She saw three at least. She dove right into Link's shadow as they released their arrows. None hit her, but the arrows almost struck both Link and the attacker. She quickly emerged from Link's shadow, and flew up into the trees. From the shadows and leaves, she struck. She knocked one right out of the tree, sending his unconscious body down to the ground below.

The man quickly pulled his hand back, about to strike Link with the clawshot once again, but in an instant, Link stood up and swung first. He did not strike with just his fist. In Link's hand was a big rock, which easily broke the man's mask, and knocked him down onto his rear. His face was exposed now, blond hair, blue eyes, and a bleeding nose and forehead. He looked to be somewhere in his early twenties with near perfect skin. Whilst he was on his back, he took aim with both of his clawshots, and fired.

Link tilted his head to one side to avoid one metal claw, but the other grabbed tightly onto his right ankle, pulling his foot forwards. He tried to stand his ground, but he quickly found himself being dragged and forced onto his back. The metal claw dug into his ankle, but his boots stopped any real damage from occurring. When he felt the claw releasing him, he found himself wanting to bash this man's brains in with a rock. He might not have a proper weapon to fight against this guy, but that wasn't going to stop him from finishing the job. As they both stood up, a bokoblin's body crashed down in between them. Its face was completely smashed in as a result of Midna's wrath.

The man could see that his minions were dying, and soon, he would be the one outnumbered. He aimed straight for a tree branch, and fired. The clawshot pulled him away from the former guard and the imp, giving him enough distance to make his escape.

As much as Link wanted to kill that man, his mind turned to Midna, who he saw floating towards him. "You're bleeding!" he quickly pointed out.

"It's just a scratch... You're bleeding too," she replied. She could see his hair at the side of his head becoming damp with blood.

Link was far more concerned for her. "I've been through worse. Ganondorf hits a lot harder than that guy..." He walked over to the bullbo, going through their stuff. He pulled out a jar of chu jelly. "We should get these wounds closed up."

"And get to that sword before he does!" Midna hastily added.

"Your safety comes first," he replied as he opened up the jar. He gave it to her before searching his bullbo again, grabbing a bulblin bow. He took a quiver full of arrows from one of the dead archers nearby. He couldn't let that guy get the drop on them again. Next time, he would be ready for him.

Midna quickly ate up the jelly, not wanting to waste anymore time. Besides, she didn't want to let that guy get away. He almost got her killed. As soon as her wound healed, she put the jelly away. "Come on! Let's finish him off before he becomes Ganondorf's new Zant!"

"I wouldn't worry about him too much... He's not as strong as Zant was."

Together, they pressed on. Link was eager to reclaim his clawshots, and his sword. Midna just wanted to get the sword, and get their new enemy out of their way. They stuck close together as they made the rest of their journey through the woods on foot. The woods felt a lot different than he remembered them, there was a lot more plant life trying to eat him. He avoided most of them, and put an arrow through others that got a little too close for comfort.

"These plants really hate us," Midna said with a faint giggle. "Good thing most of them can't even reach us."

"If we're lucky, maybe one of them will eat up the guy that attacked us."

"If they do, I hope it isn't quick." Midna floated on ahead for a moment, scouting for Link.

"You see the sword yet?" Link asked.

Midna shook her head. "No... Are you sure this is the right way to the sword?"

"It has been a lifetime since I last saw it, so no, I'm not sure."

"Great, we could be walking out here for ages!" Midna crossed her arms as she looked out to the trees ahead.

"I remember there was some sort of shortcut to that sword... I just cannot remember if this was the right way." Link knew that they may very well have to camp out here for a few days or more before they find that place again.

Midna was not happy to hear that. She just wanted to get this sword, and get out of here. Every moment they spent lost out here was another moment Ganondorf spent making sinister moves. Just as she thought they were going around in circles, Midna floated up into the air, above all the trees. She scanned the area, and eventually spotted something. "Hey, I think we've found it!"

"What do you see?!" he yelled up to her.

"Looks like ruins! Looks familiar! Follow me!" She drifted back down and immediately started leading the way. She dashed through the air, gracefully avoiding the trees as she wizzed past them.

He followed the imp as quickly as he could. She was a little faster than him seeing as she didn't have to jump over fallen logs, but he didn't fall too far behind. He sprinted as fast as he could, trying to catch up with her. He hoped that she was leading him in the right direction. Within a few seconds, he found himself coming to a sudden halt just outside of a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a stone, the same stone that he pulled the sword out of. Unfortunately, the sword was not there. "I could've sworn I left it here! I remember coming back here to return it..."

"Maybe your memory is a little fuzzy?" Midna suggested.

"Maybe..." Link was trying desperately to remember his visits to this place. It was possible he placed it somewhere else, but he wasn't sure where it would be. "I should've known it wouldn't be this easy."

Midna heard something rustling in the bushes nearby. Almost immediately, she turned her gaze towards the source of the noise. "Something is over there!" There was no telling what was making that sound. It could've been an animal or another archer for all she knew.

Link looked towards the bush, his grip tightening on his bow. At first, he thought it could be some sort of wild animal, but as he heard something in the trees too, it quickly became clear that it was no animal. He immediately raised his bow and let loose an arrow towards the the bushes. "Run!" he yelled whilst turning in the opposite direction. He ran in a zig-zagging pattern towards the foliage they had walked past to get here. As he ran, arrows quickly followed him, narrowly missing. He ran into the bushes, but one arrow found itself lodged in his right forearm. He let out a brief yelp, but he did not stop running. Once he had put a good distance between himself and those archers, he stopped zig-zagging and started running straight back towards Ordon. The adrenaline was keeping most of the pain at bay, but he couldn't ignore the wooden shaft of the arrow wriggling around in his arm because of his movements. Each step he took just brought him closer to screaming out in agony. He gritted his teeth, and just kept moving. He only stopped moving when he was exhausted to the point where he could no longer take another step. He came to a sluggish stumbling stop. He dropped to his knees, gasping for air before taking a quick glance at his right forearm. It wasn't good. Blood drenched the arrow, and trickled down to his hand. Blood droplets dripped off his finger tips, staining the leaves below him. As painful as it was, it wasn't his first concern.

"M... Midna!" he finally managed to yell.

The imp immediately flew out of his shadow, having jumped into it right when Link told her to run. "That damn man must've gotten to the sword first! I thought only you could pull the sword out of that stone!" she yelled in frustration, before turning her attention to the arrow sticking out of Link's arm. She covered her mouth with one hand as she noticed how much blood was escaping the wound. "We can't just leave that inside you..."

"That's exactly what we do, until we can get to the bullbo... I don't know if it hit anything important. It could just start gushing blood as soon as we take it out... We still have some chu jelly left over..." With his other hand, Link wiped sweat away from his brow. He was still recovering from the long sprint through the woods, still trying to catch his breath. He forced himself up to his feet. "Come on, let's get to the bullbo before they take that too." He looked down to his left knee, feeling it aching so painfully. It was then he noticed the blood. He had forgotten he cut his knee during the fight with that man. After walking and running for so long, it was extremely hard to not notice it. It was a good thing they still had plenty of jelly left.

One day later, Link and Midna were both back on the bullbo, riding through Hyrule field. Link lifted up his arm, looking at the hole in the chain mail. "That arrow tore right through my armor. Maybe I should buy something that can actually stop them. It's a shame we spent a lot of rupees on that jelly, I don't think I have anywhere near enough left to buy a suit of plate mail."

"We could do what we used to do, and smash every pot we see," Midna happily replied with a soft sigh. She was getting a little nostalgic.

Link chuckled as he thought back on just how many pots he had slain. "That's not a bad idea. It worked out well for us last time."

Midna's mind was cast back to their past life once again, remembering all the things they used to do together. She was pulled out of those nice thoughts however when she saw black smoke in the distance. It looked to be coming from Castle Town. "That must be Ganondorf's work."

Link knew she was most likely right. He hoped that it was just a small fire that had erupted, but it looked like more than just a small fire. He wanted to check out what was going on, but he knew that it would probably end with the guards confronting him. However, they maybe too busy dealing with everything else to even notice him sneaking in. "Whatever is going on there, we need to stop it before he assumes control of the entire castle."

Midna knew that they should try to stop whatever was going on there, but she also knew they couldn't face Ganondorf when they were so ill-equipped to deal with him. "How are we going to do that without all those tools and weapons we needed? If we fight him now, you're just going to end up getting beaten down again, or worse."

"I've already died once, and I don't plan in dying again any time soon. You're right, I can't face him yet, but that doesn't mean we can't attempt to stop whatever he has planned for Castle Town. He's been one step ahead of us a couple of times now, I say we should hit him back."

Midna smirked, she wanted a little revenge after everything Ganondorf had put them through. She wasn't just going to sit back and take everything he throws at them. "Let's go see what he's up to."

* * *

 **Author's note: Link hasn't quite gotten into his groove quite yet, but he's getting there. Thank you all for reading! More to come in the near future! Thank you again to BigBossSonic for editing for me!**


	14. Old friend

"Another damn fire! Get the buckets," a guard yelled over to his colleagues.

There were so many people, coughing with distressed looks on their faces. With all the chaos, it was easy for Link and Midna to make their way back into Castle Town undetected. Link walked past them with Midna hiding away in his shadow. He figured the last thing these people needed was to think they were being invaded by demons. It appeared all the guards were busy trying to deal with fires springing up within houses and shops alike. It was clear that Ganondorf did this, but he did not know why.

Midna flew out of his shadow in full view of everyone else. "There's a lot of guards here, good thing they're too busy dealing with the fire to notice me."

Link looked back to her, noticing more than a few people casting gazes their way. "That doesn't mean it's safe for you to come out," he replied before thinking back on Midna's words. She was right, there was a lot of guards here, too many. "Maybe we should go check on the palace."

"They better not surrender to Ganondorf as fast as they did last time." Midna knew that the guards around here weren't exactly the bravest, or the strongest, or even the smartest. She just hoped that the palace had upped its security since the last time it got attacked. She figured even if Ganondorf wasn't preparing to overthrow Zelda just yet, they could at least warn her of what was coming.

"Even if Ganondorf has taken over already, we can handle it. We beat him last time, and we can do it again."

"You're right there! Come on, let's get to the princess before he does!" Midna exclaimed as she flew alongside Link.

Together, they made their way down the streets, hurrying towards the castle. They ran past the fountain in the central square and kept on going until they stood in front of a sloped path they had to walk up. At the end of the path, there were was a heavy looking set of double doors that led into Zelda's gardens. No ordinary citizens were allowed past those doors, and they were usually kept closed at all times to keep the odd traveller or trespasser out. The double doors were now open, not a good sign.

"He's probably in front of Zelda right now, trying to get her to surrender!" Midna exclaimed.

"Let's hope that he's following the same plan he had last time," Link replied. Then, there was a familiar voice speaking to him from behind.

"He's not." It was the blond haired man who attacked them at Link's old home. Seeing as Link had destroyed his mask, he no longer wore one. Both Link and Midna both spun around to face their foe, but he raised his hands as if to show he wasn't about to fight.

"You again," Link spat with hatred in his voice as he raised his bow, ready to put an arrow in this man's eye if he tried anything. He noticed a few scrapes on the man's otherwise perfect skin from the fight they had gotten into.

"Save your arrows," the man said as he lowered his hands and reached behind himself to pull out a wooden mask of a brown owl. He put it on, adjusting it a little. "How do you like my new look?"

"It's...shit," Link bluntly replied.

The blond haired man sighed. "Do you know how hard it is to find a good mask for a reasonable price around here?"

Midna shook her head, not believing they were actually having this conversation. That man had tried to kill them both, and almost succeeded. She couldn't hide her anger. "You tried to kill us! I should make you choke on your own tiny prick!"

"Whoa, save all that anger for someone else! More specifically, save it for him. That guy is a lot deadlier than I am." He pointed towards the double doors, and towards a man fully clad in full plate armor.

Link looked over his shoulder, shocked to see the man in some very serious looking armor. The style of the armor was very similar to that of the darknuts he had faced in the past. That wasn't the part that caught him by surprise however, it was the fact that he was holding the master sword. "So that's where it went to." Without a second thought, he let loose an arrow right towards the knight. The armored man raised his blade, blocking the arrow with the flat side of the sword.

"Now, it's not very sporting to bring a bow to a sword fight, Link. I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." The blond haired man turned around and walked away while both Link and Midna's attention were both on the much bigger threat.

"Reacquainted? Do you think this is someone we know?" Midna asked Link.

Link watched the knight approach them, clutching the sword tightly in his hand. "I don't know, but I don't think he cares." He immediately reached for another arrow, and let it fly towards the man once again. The knight aggressively knocked the arrow out of the air before then charging right towards Link.

Midna watched him draw another arrow, only to let it loose when the knight was dangerously close. It was an arrow the knight couldn't block in time, and it found itself lodged right in the warrior's eye socket. However, there wasn't a hint of blood, or even a single yelp from the armored man. It did stagger him a little, but he still managed to make a stab for Link's gut. Skilfully, Link lept back into a roll. While the knight was distracted, she used her hair to make a fist, throwing a punch towards the side of the knight's helmet. The knight noticed what she was up to, and swung his sword in the path of her fist. The blade connected with her hair, cutting right through it. "Shit!"

Link wanted to tell Midna to stay out of this fight before she gets hurt, but he knew that she wasn't about to let him fight alone. He took aim again, and let the arrow fly right into the knight's breastplate. Although the arrow managed to penetrate the armor and leave a big dent in it, the knight didn't seem bothered by it. The knight simply turned his attention to Link, and pointed the sword at him as if warning him. There was something familiar about the way he did that. The knight sprinted right towards Link with surprising speed, catching him a little off guard as the heavily armored assailant made a quick slash with his blade. Narrowly, Link avoided it, but the blade struck and broke the bow in his hand. He couldn't fight this knight like this, so he ran, running straight towards the fountain in the town square. He could hear the man following him every step of the way, his armor clinking away.

Midna flew into the town square too, but she didn't follow Link. Instead, she picked up a flower pot, and tossed it through the window of a nearby shop. Link needed a sword, and he needed it now. She flew inside the shop, and thankfully, it looked like no one was in to stop her. She immediately spotted a bastard sword, which she grabbed with her small hands. It was wasn't as heavy as it looked, allowing her to quickly fly out of the shop with it.

Link jumped up onto the edge of the nearby fountain. The knight made a swipe for his leg, but Link immediately raised his foot, and brought it down onto the knight's blade, stopping him from taking another swipe.

"Link!" Midna yelled as she threw the sword over to him.

With little effort, Link caught the sword by the blade with both hands. He used the sword as a hammer, swinging it down onto the warrior's helmet. The crossguard of the sword left a big dent on the helmet and seemed to seriously affect the knight. He let go of the master sword as he stumbled back, and took off his helmet. The arrow that was stuck in his eye socket snapped as he took off the helmet to reveal his skeletal face. There wasn't so much as a shred of flesh left on his bones, so it wasn't immediately clear who he was supposed to be. Right now though, Link didn't care. He picked up the master sword in one hand, and kept the bastard sword in the other.

Seeing him standing there, triumphant once again brought back some great memories for Midna. "Hee hee, looks like all those years of experience are coming back to you, huh?" She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little turned on.

"Certainly feels like it!" Link hopped off the side of the fountain, and walked towards the skeletal warrior.

Despite being disarmed, the warrior wasn't backing down. It seemed like it was incapable of feeling fear, or pain.

"Need any help with this one?" Midna asked.

"You've already helped enough, I can take it from here." He waited for the undead fighter get a little closer before unleashing a devastating blow. He made a horizontal swipe with both swords, but the knight ducked underneath both of them. The undead fighter slammed his fist into the side of Link's knee. The force combined with the pain of the punch brought Link down to his knee. He was determined to end this fight, so he tried to slam the pommel of the master sword into the side of his opponent's head. The knight raised his armored forearm, blocking Link's blow and following it up with a vicious headbutt. Link's head whipped back soon after feeling the warrior's skull clashing with his own. It opened up a wound in his hairline that refused to stop bleeding.

Midna couldn't watch this, she had to jump in. She used her hair like a thick whip, smashing it right into the warrior's face. Her attack knocked the knight onto his back, and loosened his teeth and jaw. "This one isn't staying down!"

Link got back up to his feet, and tossed the bastard sword aside, instead opting to use the master sword alone. "Everything has a weakness! We just need to figure out his!" Link wiped away the blood that dribbled down his face.

Midna looked back towards the path that led towards the castle, seeing a few bokoblins rushing towards them. "Reinforcements... I'll hold them off while you finish off that bone head!" With a frustrated sigh, she floated towards the bokoblins.

Link knew she could hold them off, so he kept his attention on the warrior in front of him. Even unarmed, it was clear that he was a massive threat, but so was he. "Come on... Hit me!" His words seemed to provoke the warrior into making a move. The knight ran towards Link, but stopped just short of his sword's reach. Link tried to decapitate the warrior right then and there, but he backed up just in time to avoid the sweeping blade. The warrior had to weave his way around every one of Link's stabs and slashes, but he did so with exceptional skill. At one point, the armored warrior ducked and rolled right past Link, positioning himself behind him. Link saw something attached to the back of the skeleton's skull, it looked like some kind of jewel. For a moment, time seemed to slow down for Link when he realized that the warrior was going for the bastard sword he had tossed aside. With both hands, Link gripped the master sword and made a powerful swing for the undead man's skull. The warrior managed to grab and raise the sword just in time, catching the master sword inbetween the crossguard and the blade. For a moment, memories flashed in Link's mind, taking him back a time where he learned skills from a fairly similar skeletal warrior. For a moment, he found himself wondering if this was the same skeletal warrior, or another one entirely. Either way, it was his enemy now.

As both Link and Midna fought for their lives, the blond haired man watched from a nearby rooftop. "Ahh, we have an excellent view from here, don't we?" He turned his attention to his nearby companion.

It was a woman. The lower half of her face was hidden beneath the thick black cloak she wore. She wore a chain mail vest and a thick black long sleeved shirt beneath it. Covering her legs were black trousers, and black boots. Her light brown hair blew in the wind ever so slightly as she gazed down to the man and the imp. "You're an idiot, and a coward. You had a chance to kill him, and you failed."

He quickly looked back to his companion, a frown crossing his face. "I'd like to see you do better against him.. You'd get torn to fucking shreds."

The woman watched as Link and the skeletal warrior let their swords clash together. "I'd do a better job than you... Part of me thinks you don't want to kill him. Is that it? Have you developed a little man crush on him?"

"I swear to every fucking goddess there is, if you don't shut up, I'm going to toss your worthless hide off this roof!"

"Colin, you couldn't toss a salad even if you tried. You don't scare me, and you won't live long enough to be Ganondorf's right hand man."

Colin balled his hands up into fists, but he didn't strike her. He knew that Ganondorf wouldn't tolerate his own people tearing each other apart. He watched Link battle the undead knight, and listened to the sound of her footsteps. She was walking away from him. "Sleep with one eye open..."

Midna let out a loud scream as she wrapped her hair around one bokoblin's neck, and lifted him into the air. She then threw him head first at the fountain, and watched as his skull split open like a watermelon against the hard stone water feature. She then turned to the other bokoblins with a wild smile on her face. "Another one down..."

Link grunted as he blocked and parried his opponent's attacks whilst desperately trying to land a blow of his own. At one point, they both got up in each other's faces as their swords locked. They both used this opportunity to attack. Link kept one hand on his sword, but used his other hand to deliver an uppercut. The skeletal man threw a punch of his own, a hook headed right for Link's jaw. Both blows landed, and both blows sent each man stumbling away from each other. For a moment, Link was dazed. That blow almost knocked him out, but when he saw his opponent was recovering too, he went for the killing blow. Link raised his sword, looking as if he was about to bring the sword down onto the skeletal man's head horizontally. The knight raised his sword with one hand horizontally, not knowing that Link was actually feigning his attack. Link suddenly spun himself around and severed the skull from the spinal cord. The skull dropped dropped to the ground, and began its steady roll towards the fountain. Just like that, the fight was over.

Colin smiled a little as he clapped his hands. "Congratulations, you just beat your own skeleton. I knew you would, I mean it isn't like it had your soul, is it? Then again, it did give you a run for your rupees, didn't it? It makes you think...are you the real you? Or are you living another person's life?"

Link panted a little as he walked over to the skull, and used his blade to smash the jewel on the back of it. He didn't feel like fighting himself again anytime soon. "Why did you bring my remains back? Just to fuck with me?!"

Colin couldn't help but chuckle at his response. "Maybe... Or maybe I am trying to help you out! Who knows! Either way, it doesn't matter now. You're too late, Ganondorf has already won this battle."

Midna floated over to Link's side, looking at him. "I want to kill him, can I kill him?"

Colin stood dangerously close to the edge of the roof, almost as if daring him to do order the imp to kill him. "Go ahead, kill me! Kill your old friend Colin!"

Link thought he recognized him, and now he knew for sure who he was, he only felt more pissed off at Ganondorf. He must've intentionally recruited Colin knowing he'd have a tough time killing the people he knows. He didn't mind destroying his remains, after all, it was just bones at this point. Killing someone he knew in his past life was far tougher, especially when he had seen Colin grow up so much. He could feel the memories flooding back, and along with his old attitude. "Colin... You little shit! You always did cause me more trouble than you were worth. What are you playing at now? Are you playing mercenary? Working for Ganondorf will put you in an early grave."

"Hah, you know, I don't actually remember my past life. I don't remember either of you, but I do like your style. Anyway, if you'll stop with the threats, I'll let you in on a little secret."

Midna didn't like listening to this guy, but she did remember Colin from her previous life. It was hard to believe that such a nice kid could end up like this. It was even harder to believe how much she wanted to kill him right now. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Link. "Why should we listen to anything you have to say?! You're just another pawn for Ganondorf."

Link knew that Colin might just try to mess with them, but he wanted to listen to what he had to say. "Alright, what secret? And why did you say Ganondorf has won this battle?"

Colin sat down on the edge of the roof, kicking his legs back and forth as he answered his question. "Ganondorf has built an army, and he plans to use this army to kill you. Oh, and in case you're wondering where the castle guards are, they are either dead or working with Ganondorf to overthrow the princess, and kill every last living relative she has, right down to the babies in their cribs! We've got ourselves a good old-fashioned coup. It's about time if you ask me, I mean Princess Zelda is just a hopeless ruler, isn't she? You've seen the state of her guards, and she continues to do nothing to secure our roads between towns. All she does is sit on her big fat arse, and look down on people like me and you! While traders risk their lives bringing goods to our markets, she stuffs her face with expensive food and dresses in overpriced shit! Doesn't that anger you? Well, it angered enough people to make it easy enough to overthrow her!"

"And you are telling me all this...why?" Link retorted. It was hard for him to believe a man that tried to kill him not so long ago.

"Because you were bound to find out all this information sooner or later. People do tend to talk about this sort of stuff! Oh, and by the way, I was also stalling for time. Time to run, Link."

Link and Midna noticed a whole battalion comprised of guards and bokoblins quickly approaching their position. It seemed as if someone had warned Ganondorf of their presence. The group was far too big to fight alone, they would've stood no chance if they stayed and fought. They took Colin's advice, and ran down the market streets. They past many stalls that were either closed, or had been abandoned at some point, possibly during the coup or when the fires were started. They had to leave through the way they came. Together, they got on their bullbo and rode away, trying to put as much distance between them and the castle as possible.

"Great, now he has an army," Midna said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "What now? We can't just walk in there, we'll be torn apart before we can even reach Ganondorf."

Link was a skilled fighter, but even he couldn't kill an entire army. He had to take a breather at some point, and he knew as soon as his guard was down, they would've ended him. "Unless we can figure out some magical way of teleporting into the castle, we've only got one option... We need people, lots of people..."

"Where are we going to get a large fighting force from? The Zoras?" Midna remembered those large spears they carried on them. She hadn't seen them fight, but she was curious to see what they could do.

"The Zoras, the Gorons, we'll go to everyone and try to convince them to fight alongside us... Their leaders have to know what they're up against, it's only a matter of time before Ganondorf comes for them too."

"Do you think they'll really listen to us?" Midna asked.

"I don't know, I haven't met the new rulers of either domain. I do know that if we don't warn them soon enough, we might have to go through another damn fire or water dungeon all over again!"

Midna giggled a little. "On the bright side, we did get to see new and interesting places. How's your head?"

"Could be better," Link replied as he wiped blood away from his forehead. "The bleeding seems to be stopping. I still can't believe they used my own remains against me. At least I got my sword back, Ganondorf can't be happy with that."

"It seems a little strange though, doesn't it? Ganondorf must've known that you could beat that skeleton, you've beaten far worse in the past. I feel like we're playing right into his hands."

"Me too," Link admitted. They both had a difficult fight ahead of them, they both knew that. They just hoped that it wasn't too late to gather a force strong enough to beat Ganondorf.

* * *

 **Author's note: They beat him once, they can beat him again, can't they? Then again, Ganondorf may have had a while to think about what he did wrong last time. Let's hope they can get that army! Thank you again to BigBossSonic for editing as usual! And thank you all for reading this far!**


End file.
